Duet
by evilnat
Summary: duet    doo-et, djuːˈɛt   — n  1. Also called  esp for instrumental compositions : duo  a musical composition for two performers or voices   2. an action or activity performed by a pair of closely connected individuals  AH ExB
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hi! This is my first multi-chapter story. I hope you enjoy it. This first chapter is a little shorter than originally planned but it just seemed right to end it where I did. I promise there wont be any other overlap in POV's in the future, Edward just wouldn't shut up.**

**Big thanks to Dolly Reader for pre-reading and Kitty Vuitton for her awesome beta skills. I appreciate all your help!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**~Bella~**

The toaster popped and I tried not to burn my fingers getting the hot toasty goodness out. I was barely awake even though it was almost lunch time. Having worked the closing shift at the bar the night before, I didn't get to bed until really late by the time I finished then made it home.

"Hello there, sleepy head!" Alice greeted me cheerfully as she trotted into the room.

"Hi Al" I grumbled. I was never a morning person and working late into the night just made me more of a night owl.

"I'm out of here soon, ok?" she said. I nodded as I buttered.

"You're working tonight." I nodded again. I really didn't need reminding of when I was working every single day. She may be one of the owners and also the one who made up the schedule but I'm not totally stupid.

"And don't forget Jasper's old friend Edward is flying into town today" she added. That perked me up. I had forgotten about that. I wondered what he looked like. Was he like Jasper, into similar things? If so he would probably fit in well.

"Where's he staying?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I'm not sure to tell you the truth. Jasper said he hasn't made any definite plans, he's just gonna take it a day at a time."

"Ah well I'm sure Jazz will bring him in tonight." I said. Could be some new eye candy to make my night a little more interesting.

Alice left in a whirlwind of noise and I could finally enjoy my breakfast in peace. I really shouldn't complain. She and Jasper were nice enough to let me move into their spare room while I waited for my new apartment to be ready, and they gave me a job back when I was looking for work. But then again, if it weren't for me, they would never have ever met and now be getting married. I guess it was win/win for us all.

I ran a few errands and got ready for my shift then headed over to Twilight Tavern. Jasper and Alice bought Twilight a couple of years ago, but had only just enough money to start renovating in the past month or so. They'd begun gutting the interior and had planned on completely rebuilding the top floor with 3 new apartments (one to be occupied by yours truly) and the ground floor to be opened up and converted into a bar/club where bands could play. Right now, the only work that was being done was upstairs so that we could still remain open.

It wasn't a total dive, but it did need a fair bit of work. We had an old jukebox and a broken down piano in the far corner, and some rickety chairs, tables and bar stools. There was a back room that had been used as a dining room but barely saw any clientele right now. With the renovations, the wall between the two rooms would be removed giving us a lot more space.

The bar itself was really actually quite nice if you were into old pub decor. It was big and wooden and if we were to keep it, we were going to have to totally strip it. I didn't have much say in the design of the new place, not that it bothered me. Once it was all complete, I'd have a place to live, a job, and a place for my band to play, so I was happy.

I walked in and ducked behind the bar, stashing my hoodie and bag in the office. It was only 3 o'clock so business was pretty slow. I smiled at a couple of old guys drinking at the bar and went looking for Alice. As I neared the stairs I could hear her voice.

"-can't wait to meet him…. Okay, love you!"

I turned around and headed back the same way I came. She was obviously on the phone to Jasper and I really didn't need to hear any more of that.

"Bella Bee!" Alice called from behind me.

I turned and smiled at her. She only called me that when she wanted to butter me up.

"What, Alice?" I groaned.

She smiled sweetly at me. "What makes you think I am going to ask for something?"

"Because you always use that name when you are going to ask me to do something I don't want to do" I answered.

She sighed. "I just wanted to make sure you were nice to Edward when Jasper brings him in tonight."

"When am I ever not nice to anyone?" I asked, shocked that anyone could think I was nasty. Sure I might come across as bored sometimes but never mean.

"I know, but I think you might have met him that night…" she trailed off.

I sighed, "its ok, Alice, you can say it. I can talk about what happened, it was a long time ago. That night is really hazy so if I did meet him only the once, I probably wouldn't remember him."

She nodded, "I didn't think you would be mean, but I didn't want you to feel awkward if he reminded you of anything." She smiled and patted me on the arm as she walked away.

We went back to work. We often spent our time at work dancing around and singing so it wasn't unusual for Alice to be singing along to the music we had playing in the background. She really wasn't very good but even if I told her, she wouldn't stop so I just let her go. I often got carried away with singing along to whatever it was too, so I couldn't talk.

I had been singing most of my life, though all through my childhood no one knew I could sing until one day when I was 17 Alice heard me singing in the shower. I was incredibly shy and would freeze up even at the thought of singing in front of someone, but with Alice's constant badgering she talked me into taking some singing lessons. That's where I met Jasper; he was my first singing teacher.

I was collecting dirty glasses and wiping down a few tables when I heard Alice squeal. I turned to see what she was screaming about this time. I really didn't want to kill any more spiders. Thankfully, it wasn't a spider. Alice was running towards the door where Jasper was standing. Behind him was a hot guy. Well from first impressions he was hot. He was a bit taller than Jasper and not quite as bulky. He had really messy hair and was running his hand through it while he spoke to Alice with a smile.

Jasper was talking to him, pointing around the place, probably explaining his plans for the renovation. I stood and watched as he, and I presumed it was Edward, looked around the room. From where I stood, I couldn't make out too many details about him except his strong jaw line. He was handsome from afar so I wondered what he'd look like close up.

He looked around towards me as Jasper pointed and said something. His eyes widened almost in shock, and I looked away suddenly. I began to make my way towards them and when I looked back Edward was frowning and looking at the floor. He shook his head slightly and then looked back up at me with a bored expression.

"Bella, come meet Edward" Jasper said excitedly.

I smiled widely and held out my hand for him to shake. "It's nice to meet you, Edward."

"Yep" he responded and shook my hand limply then dropped it. He then proceeded to wipe his hand on his jeans.

What was that? I looked at my hand to see if it was dirty; it was dry and didn't look like it had anything on it. I had been wiping tables but the cloth I was using was clean.

"Bella is also living in our guest room right now, just until we get the apartments upstairs finished." Jasper explained to Edward who nodded minutely and glared at the floor.

What was his problem? I was nice. Like really nice! I even shook his damn hand. He couldn't even look at me! What could I possibly have done to piss him off in the short time it took to walk across the room and say hello to him? Maybe he found what I was wearing offensive? I looked down at my motorcycle boots and skinny jeans. Nope, nothing too crazy there. I was wearing a black tank top so maybe he was offended by the tattoos on my arms? It wasn't like I had full sleeves though, so I don't know. My black nail polish wasn't even chipped; I thought I was looking pretty damn normal.

He glared his daggers at the floor and then took a deep breath before turning back to Jasper who was still talking.

I looked between Alice and Jasper to see if they noticed but Jasper was jabbering on about flooring or demolition and Alice was listening to him so intently and nodding at everything he said.

"Come on, man, I'll show you the rest." Jasper excitedly directed him towards the back of the bar. Edward practically ran behind him, probably trying to get away from whatever I did to piss him off.

Jasper and Edward sat at the bar for the rest of the night drinking and catching up. Alice and I worked, but it wasn't very busy so I told her to go hang with the guys and I'd call her if I needed her. I kept my distance, watching them a little as I worked, as far as I could tell Edward had calmed down, but I wasn't risking anything. By closing time Jasper was hammered and giggling about nothing, Edward looked like he was about to pass out. I left it to Alice to get them home while I closed up.

When I arrived back at the apartment Alice was having a hard time getting Jasper to do anything, he was running around half dressed with his guitar yelling something about a jam session. Edward was passed out on the couch and Alice was huffing as she stood in the room with her hands on her hips.

"Oh the fun I miss when I'm working" I deadpanned as I made my way past them to my room.

Alice rolled her eyes.

"Thanks a lot, Bella"

-oOoOo-

The next morning was a lot of fun. Jasper was very hung over and was suppose to be at Twilight early to receive deliveries. I could hear him groaning in the kitchen from my room. Since he had already woken me I decided to put him out of his misery.

I strolled out into the kitchen and approached him cheerfully.

"How ya feelin', Jazz?" I asked loudly in a really annoying cheerful voice.

Jasper groaned. "Don't, Bella! I feel like death!" he whined making me laugh.

"And here I was going to offer to go into work for you. Oh well I guess I might go back to bed."

His head shot up from its place on the counter.

"Really?"

"It'll cost ya." I answered, knowing I would do it for nothing, it's not like I had anything else to do until band practice this evening.

"Anything Bella, it's yours. My first-born. ANYTHING." He slumped back down onto the counter.

My smile widened, there was only one thing I wanted and I knew Jasper would say no.

"Start a band with me."

"No. Anything but that."

"I'll do it anyway, Jazz." I patted him on the back, then walked over to the coffee maker and poured myself a cup. I then wandered over to my much used iPod dock and turned on one of my favorite playlists.

"Nooooooooo!" Jasper yelled and held his hands over his head to shield himself from the music as it pumped through the kitchen.

"_Angel of death. Monarch to the kingdom of the dead_" I sang loudly along with the music. I began to dance around to the music, keeping in time with the killer guitars. Slayer always got me pumped and probably wasn't appropriate this early in the morning, but I really didn't care. It was damn funny to watch Jasper suffer. He'd do it to me if it were the other way around.

"_Surgery, with no anesthesia. Fell the knife pierce you intensely_." I continued, getting into it.

Jasper looked like he was going to cry. It was classic. I wish I had my camera with me.

"What. The. Fuck!"

I jumped, surprised at Edward's sudden presence behind me. He looked like he was about to commit murder as he stalked to the iPod dock and pulled the plug out of the wall. It was silent as I stared at him in shock. He looked as bad as Jasper, his hair was in a million different directions and he looked like he slept in his clothes, his bright green eyes were bloodshot, and he almost looked crazed he was so mad.

"Thank you!" Jasper groaned.

Realizing I was still only wearing a pair of boy shorts and a tank top with no bra underneath, I slunk back towards my room. I could feel Edward's piercing stare follow me as I went.

**~Edward~**

Sometimes I got really fucking sick of playing the piano. Yeah, I know, you'd think I'd love it and I do, don't get me wrong, it's just when you have to play the same thing over again that you really don't want to play, it can suck. Playing with an orchestra or an ensemble tends to limit my choices. Usually it's some lengthy classical piece that has been done a million times before.

I hadn't been home in years and had barely spoken to any of my family during that time. It didn't matter to my father, but my mom and Emmett were a different story. They both emailed and called me constantly asking when I'd be home. Emmett had come to visit me while I was in London and we had a really good time but it wasn't long enough.

It was time for a break. I was exhausted, you wouldn't think a guy who could play the piano would be in such high demand, but somehow I was really popular. I'd been asked by some of the world's best orchestras to play with them. I was honored, really, I was. It got so crazy that I'd had to hire a publicist, an agent and a manager just to deal with it all. But it was time for me to go home, recoup and maybe even do something original for myself for once.

My best friend, Jasper, was getting married in a few months and had asked me to be his best man, another incentive to go home. I hadn't even met his fiancée and they'd been together for years.

I was really nervous to go home. I didn't know why. I felt like something was going to happen, I wasn't sure if it was going to be good or bad, but something was going to change.

Jasper picked me up from the airport and had insisted I come with him to his bar; he'd begun a huge renovation and was eager to show me what he had planned. I figured since I was going to be in town and not working, I might give him a hand. Well, as much a hand as I possible seeing that I had no renovating experience.

He chatted the entire way to Twilight Tavern and I could tell he was really excited to see me. I had been horrible at keeping in touch with anyone, even my best friend. He still saw Emmett regularly so at least he could keep track of me through Em.

We found a park and headed inside. Jasper was already explaining details about demolitions and pointing things out to me as we stood inside the door.

A squeal came from over near the bar and a short chick came barreling over to us. I braced myself wondering what the fuck was going on. I was relatively unknown in the US and only got asked for an autograph on occasion, I guess it was a blessing that the fangirls didn't listen to a lot of classical music. For a second there I thought maybe Robert Pattinson was behind me due to her loud screams.

Thankfully it was just Jasper's fiancée, Alice. Once she pulled herself away from him he introduced us. She seemed quite nice if not a little hyper.

"Oh and that's Bella over there." He pointed in the direction of some tables and chairs.

Fuck.

It was her.

I only got a quick look, but it was her. She looked different, she was a little curvier but she was still as beautiful as she was the night I saw her for the first and last time. But she wasn't the girl I had been dreaming about all these years, this Bella had tattoos all over her arms and her jeans were so tight they left little to the imagination. No, this was not right at all.

She was looking in our direction and so I quickly looked away. I came close to fleeing out the door behind me, but held myself on the spot.

Jasper yelled something about coming over as I focused on the floor so as not to freak out too much.

Her hand appeared in my vision as she held it out for me to shake.

"It's nice to meet you, Edward." The way she said my name almost killed me. I'd imagined it for years now, and it was too much. I think I replied to her but I was too freaked out. I weakly shook her hand and pulled back suddenly. My palms were so sweaty I had to rub my hand on my jeans.

Jasper said something else that I didn't catch, so I just nodded, hoping that it was the right thing to do. He didn't seem to notice as he chatted on. Eventually he motioned for us to continue his tour and I breathed a sigh of relief.

I practically ran in the direction he led me. Things were not turning out how I had expected them to. I wasn't prepared for this, that's for sure. It had never occurred to me that Bella would be a part of Jasper's life now. I guess it is my own fault, seeing as I'd been too lazy to keep in touch.

Once I was away from Bella, I forced her from my mind and followed Jasper on his tour. He had a lot of plans with the place and if I hadn't had been pre-occupied I'd have been impressed.

We spent the rest of the night drinking at the bar and catching up. Alice hovered and joined the conversation occasionally. She was a friendly, happy girl who I liked from the get go. It was easy to see her and Jasper belonged together. They reminisced about past events that I had missed out on and laughed at each other's jokes like they were both the funniest people in the world.

I continued to drink. I knew I'd pay for it tomorrow, especially when the jet lag kicked in, but with Bella so close it was freaking me out. I had tried for years to get her out of my mind and now that I was back and she was not how she should be I didn't know what to do.

Bella worked the rest of the night and I kept a close eye on her. Every time she came near, I made sure to act busy, or excuse myself to the bathroom. I'd get through the night and then tomorrow I could work out what to do next.

-oOoOo-

Loud guitars and drums blared in the room scaring the hell out of me and making me fall off the couch I was passed out on. My head was killing me and I felt like I'd been hit by a truck. What the fuck was going on?

I was going to kill whoever woke me up. Didn't they know I was still on European time? And what was that god awful sound?

I staggered to my feet and looked around. I was in an unfamiliar lounge room. The music was too much; I had to stop it before my head exploded. I stalked in the direction it was coming from and found myself in a kitchen. Bella was wearing next to nothing and dancing around singing while Jasper had his arms around his head as he half laid on the breakfast bar.

"What. The. Fuck!" I yelled. It was too early in the morning for this and I was too jet lagged and hung over. Bella froze in shock, her already big eyes growing huge. I made my way to the source of the noise and pulled the plug from the wall. Sweet silence.

Jasper groaned out a thank you and then slumped further onto the counter. Bella ran from the room and I watched her go, her less than nothing clothes making me think dirty thoughts that I pushed to the back of my mind. _She's not who you thought she was_, I told myself.

* * *

><p><strong>The song Bella was playing in the kitchen was "Angel of Death" by Slayer. You can listen to it here: http: www. youtube .com/ watch?v=K6_zsJ8KPP0&feature=fvsr**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Bella~**

Having gone into work on my day off to help Jasper out, I had ended up running late for band practice. I was a singer in a top 40's cover band and we were actually pretty good. Some of our repertoire sucked, but that's what you get with top 40, it certainly wasn't my favorite genre. But it was better than most of the other bands I had been in over the years and definitely had the steadiest work.

James was the founder and self professed leader of the band, and also the lead guitarist. He was a major sleaze but I could handle him well enough. When he got too forward, I just stayed as far away from him as possible and made sure I was never alone with him, and I always tried to put off that 'not interested' vibe. I'm sure it was funny to see us play a show where he was overly skeazy and would chase me from one side of the stage to the other. He never seemed to get the picture and persevered even when I flat out refused him.

"You're late, Bella." Our drummer, Alec, scolded me as I walked into the space we practiced in.

"Jeez, its only 15 minutes, chill out" I retorted. I was always early and he never was, so he could go to hell if the one time I was late he was ready to start on time. It wasn't like I had anything to set up, the PA was always there and James would set up all the mics anyway. All I ever had to do was adjust the stand to my height. I'd even done my vocal warm ups in the car on the way over knowing they wouldn't wait around for me for too long. Thankfully, I'd transferred Jasper's old warm up tapes, from when he used to be my singing teacher, to my iPod, which I carried with me everywhere. I received a lot of strange looks in traffic when I drove and warmed up, but it was worth it to be able to just walk in and start.

I threw my bag in the corner and made my way into position behind the mic.

"Okay, let's do this!"

We usually only had to rehearse for a few hours, unless we were working on some new material. We'd do a complete run through of what we would be playing at the next gig and then focus on any problem areas. James liked to change the set list around depending on where we played and what sort of crowd would be there. He would always try and get me to sing songs he thought were 'sexy' that I knew I could never pull off, and he would complain when I said no. Sometimes, it was just hard to sing some songs, especially when it wasn't my preferred style.

"So, Bella," James said as he placed his guitar into its case, "It's not too late; you want to go out for a drink?" He slid up to me and put his arm around my waist. I could feel his sweaty hand through my t-shirt.

"No thanks, James." I answered and moved across the room so he couldn't touch me again.

"When are you going to give in, it's obvious you want me?" He sneered.

A shiver ran through me, he was so gross, "Never, James."

He leered at me as he followed me across the room.

"I don't believe for a minute that you aren't interested, Bella. You walk around looking like that for a reason, I know it's all for me."

I almost threw up.

"James, I will never be interested. We will never be together and the sooner you fucking realize that the better."

I grabbed my stuff and ran out of there as fast as I could go.

-oOoOo-

The next morning I found myself sitting at home on the couch; it was good to be off my feet before work. It wasn't often that the three of us were all at home together at the same time, usually one of us was working or we were all at Twilight. But that morning Alice and Jasper had approached me and asked to speak with me before work. Edward must have also been asked because he was present but was sitting as far away from me as possible and avoiding all eye contact.

Alice and Jasper's wedding was in three months and not only was I Maid of Honor, but Alice had also asked me to sing at the reception. I had said yes of course, I mean, Jasper was my first singing teacher ever _and_ my musical mentor, and Alice was my long-time best friend. Naturally, I'd be honored to sing at their wedding. The only issue I had was that Alice had strange taste in music and I was afraid for what song she would pick for me to sing.

Since I had been asked, we'd spent a lot of time going through songs and occasionally out of the blue she'd ask me my opinion on another song she found. Sometimes I think she assumed I was Pavarotti with the songs she came up with. I often had to remind her that I never studied opera and I was also female. She would also come up with songs that were not suitable for a wedding, like the time she was going through a _Red Hot Chili Peppers_ phase and wanted _Suck My Kiss_. Once again I had to remind her that I only had female parts and didn't really think _'what I got you wanna get and put it in you'_ was an appropriate line for a song to be played at a wedding, even if it was her wedding.

Alice took all my rejections well. She knew I'd be the one singing, so in the end I could just refuse if I didn't like the song. Her and Jasper were my biggest fans and provided me with a lot of support over the years, so I really wanted to do something special for them. I had planned on doing a couple of songs as well as their song; I just hadn't worked out which ones yet.

So there I was, sitting in the same room as Edward (which was rare) when they asked both of us to perform the song, together, for their first dance as husband and wife. I could see why they were excited with a wedding party that had a singer _and_ a classical pianist in it; it was only natural to think we might want to perform. But when they asked… When those words left Alice's mouth…. I almost died. How were we ever going to get a song worked out? I knew he was a piano genius but that didn't mean much to me if the guy wouldn't even speak to me. As far as I knew, he truly hated me.

"We know that you both probably don't want to spend all night working but we'd really be thrilled if you would do it" Jasper said.

Edward looked like he was about to be sick. He nodded and looked between them.

"Okay" he said quietly. I was starting to get used to his one-word answers. If I didn't know any better, I'd assume he was a little slow.

"Bell?" Jasper looked at me expectantly.

"Of course, guys, it's your wedding. I'll fucking learn to can-can if that's what you want." I laughed. I'd do almost anything for them and they knew that. Alice squealed that annoying scream she did when she was excited and launched herself across the room at me, tackling me on the couch where I sat.

"No, no can-can's Bell, just bring that amazing voice of yours" Jasper laughed.

Edward still looked nauseous.

-oOoOo-

Over the next couple of weeks I trudged through my regular routine. I worked, slept and sang. We only played a couple of gigs, and I had been planning to ask Jasper if he would let us play at Twilight for a change. Not only would this give us another show, but I thought it might help him with business too.

I still had no idea why Edward couldn't stand me. He avoided me like the plague. If I walked into a room and he was chatting or doing something in there he would immediately go silent and then sneak out another door. If he couldn't escape, he would just sit and stare at the floor grinding his teeth until he had a reason to get away. I found it fascinating to watch his reactions. If he didn't know I was around, he'd be animated and almost… happy. He'd talk and laugh and look like he didn't have a care in the world. I would find myself almost teasing him with my presence, testing his limits to see when he would run away. I'd walk into the room loudly and watch him out of the corner of my eye, then just as he was about to run, I'd say I had forgotten something and leave, then, I'd do it all again a couple of times until finally he'd get fed up and just go. It was starting to get really entertaining and definitely put a smile on my face.

Maybe I _had_ offended him somehow? I sang a lot. Maybe that annoyed him? I guess it could get annoying, especially to people who didn't know me well enough to tell me to knock it off. Sometimes it'd be like I sang more than I spoke. Maybe it was the songs I was singing? Maybe he only liked classical music, being a piano player and all. I didn't know anything about him and if I ever got the chance to speak with him, I'd try and find out more information. Mainly because it drove me nuts knowing that someone didn't like me and I felt like I needed to win him over. So I tried to ask him questions. I never got very far; he would close up quickly and retreat as fast as he could.

I eventually found out that not only was he a genius piano player, or a 'peenist' as Alice had put it after she snickered behind her hand, but that he was quite well known within the classical music crowd. Jasper said he had played with some of the world's top orchestras and had a big following. I decided to Google him to see if I could find out anything; whether it was something I could use to get on his good side, or maybe I'd get a clue as to why he didn't like me.

I made sure no one else was home and then gave an extra paranoid glance behind me as I opened the browser to Google and typed in 'Edward Cullen' (it was sad but I even had to ask Jasper what his last name was) and pressed go. It returned with over 19,900,000 results! Jesus Christ, who was this guy? There were articles and reviews of his playing, YouTube videos of his performances, even some fan fiction about him and thousands of photos, some of which were of him at events with different women on his arm. I clicked on the images results and scrolled through; _he must like brunettes_ I thought. Nearly every woman he was photographed with had brown hair. Other than really basic information, I couldn't find much else, unless I wanted to know about piano concertos or symphony bullshit.

Edward really was very handsome, even if he looked like he never brushed his hair, his green eyes shone bright and he had that brooding model stare down pat. I found it intriguing to see photos of him in a suit as all that I had ever seen him wear was rumpled t-shirts and faded jeans. Quickly, I closed the browser and deleted my history. I didn't want anyone to find out that I had been doing recon on Edward, nor did I want to get busted by Edward himself. He didn't like me as it was, and I didn't want to give him any more ammunition. Hopefully he'd just get used to me. It wasn't like I was going anywhere, and I assumed he was going to hang around until at least the wedding.

I had a gig that night and Jasper had promised he was coming. He'd been working hard and needed a night off. Alice would be looking after the bar with our new staff member Rose, and then later on if it got too busy for them, I would stop by.

Jasper had been putting in extra long hours on the renovations and because of that, Alice and I had picked up his hours. They'd also hired Rose to help out, that way Jasper didn't have to work the bar at all. Jake, an old friend of ours from back home, would come in and help if the bar got really busy. He was a sound technician for many of the local bands, which meant he worked a lot of nights, but he didn't work during the day, so if we needed the help, he'd come in for the extra cash.

Edward was at Twilight a lot, especially when Jasper was working. He had started helping with the renovations, much to Jasper's delight. Due to the amount of work, I had barely seen either of them. But I didn't have to see Edward to be aware of his presence; there was always a tension around when I was near him. I don't know if anyone else noticed, but I sure did. I was also kept up to date on the status of the renovation via Alice, which was how I had become aware he was involved.

The gig was at a bar called "The Garage". It was a large, dimly lit room with a bar down one end and a stage down the other. There were a couple of other bands also playing on the bill and we were second, so I'd be finished quite early.

I arrived before the first band had started and stashed my bag and hoodie in the band room.

It was my dream to be in an original band one day. For years I had been bugging Jasper to start a band with me, but he would always turn me down, saying he wasn't good enough or that I was too good for him. The truth was, he had such a great talent and we seemed to work so well together that it killed me that to think he was wasting something that could be so great. Every once in a while, I'd make him sing with me or ask him to play, and for a second I would see the excitement in his eyes, but then just as quick it, would fade into self doubt. I had a feeling when the renovations were finished and the wedding was over, I might have more luck convincing him.

The first band was really good; they sounded a bit like the Foo Fighters, just a basic rock band. I held onto my drink tightly as I made my way into the crowd to watch. The good thing about these gigs was that I was never lonely even when I was there by myself. I knew plenty of people in the crowd and the one thing I'd learned over the years was how to socialize. It was amazing what you could achieve with a bit of self-confidence. I danced around and sang along to the songs I knew. Jasper showed up after a few songs and tapped me on the shoulder. He then motioned to the bar and I nodded, knowing he was going up to get a drink.

I watched for a little while longer then made my way to meet Jazz. When I got close enough, I noticed that Edward was with him. That was interesting. I chuckled to myself wondering if he would run out the room when my band came on. He had heard me sing around Twilight, so if he hated my singing, surely he would not have come.

On Jasper's other side was a figure I hadn't seen in a few months.

"Emmett! How are you?" I said, as I got closer to him. Emmett turned around with a huge grin on his face.

"Bella! Come here, Smalls." And with that he picked me up and spun me around.

When he finally put me down, I noticed Edward scowling in our direction. Emmett must have noticed too.

"What's your problem, little brother?" He said as he leaned across Jasper and messed up Edward's already messy hair.

I studied them both for a minute. They were both the same height, but Emmett was more built and smiled a lot more. Edward had sharper features which made him look more handsome rather than cute, like Emmett. From first impressions, Edward came across a lot more serious than Emmett too, but it was hard to tell if that was true, since I barely spent more than 5 minutes around him before he always fled the room.

Edward scowled again and turned back to the bar without a word, and Emmett shrugged at me. I guess he was used to it. _Pity they didn't have similar personalities_, I thought.

I excused myself to go do my vocal warm ups before our set started, I noticed Edward ignoring me as per usual while the others said goodbye.

**~Edward~**

I had no idea why I had agreed to go with Jasper to watch Bella's band. He asked Emmett to come as well, so I thought it was a good opportunity to catch up with my brother. He was really excited to see me and it had been a long time since all three of us had been out together. But when I got there and had seen Bella, I had second thoughts.

She wandered over to us wearing some inappropriate scrap of material just barely covering her chest and I made sure not to look. It seemed she knew my brother which bothered me a little, even though I wasn't sure why. It's not like I wanted to be anywhere near her. I guess I should have realized they knew each other since they were both friends with Jasper, but it was his familiarity with her that I found myself not liking, and that in itself disturbed me a lot.

Bella excused herself and I relaxed again, releasing the breath I had been holding. Emmett gave me a strange look but thankfully didn't say anything.

It really was great to hang out with my brother and best friend. It was almost like old times. We stood at the bar and drank and told stories. I was actually beginning to enjoy myself.

That was until the next band came on and ruined everything.

Bella walked onstage and smiled in greeting at the crowd. Her band was a five-piece set-up; a drummer, two guitarists, a bass player and Bella on vocals. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to handle this. After all, her singing was what drew me into her all those years ago. I had to remind myself that she wasn't the same person she was back then.

But then I heard her voice.

She sang like an angel. It was amazing. I suddenly felt like I was back in that dirty old dive where Jasper used to play in Port Angeles. My breath had caught in my throat and I started to feel light-headed. This feeling was odd because it wasn't like I hadn't heard her sing since I'd been back, she sang all the time, but I always forced myself to block her out. Being at a gig like this meant I couldn't do that.

I grabbed hold of the bar to stop my legs from giving out and tried to level my breathing. Emmett and Jasper had not noticed my predicament, so I slipped off towards the bathroom to give myself a break. Maybe I could hide in here until the band was done. Oh fuck it; maybe I could hide in here all night, that way I wouldn't have to see her at all.

The only problem was that I could still hear the band from in here.

They were playing some substandard chart hit, which was normally less than tolerable at best, but her singing made it sound unique, even better. Her voice was melodic and upbeat and yet had a mournful tone to it. She would add a lot of flourishes to the song and made it sound so complex and beautiful. She was really very talented and I understood why her band was so popular.

I leaned on the basin and looked at myself in the mirror. I needed to get a grip. I knew I couldn't go back out there and watch, but I stayed in the bathroom and listened. I imagined that Bella was the shy, wholesome girl from my memory singing on stage rather than the lively, confident woman that was really there.

I splashed some water on my face and made my way back into the bar. Thankfully, a lot of time had passed while I was staring at myself in the bathroom mirror, so I only had to endure another few songs.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Emmett questioned me.

I shrugged a shoulder and mumbled "bathroom," hoping he hadn't noticed how long I had really been in there. Luckily he didn't question me as he turned his attention back to the stage.

By the time the band left the stage, I was exhausted. I knew that Bella would most likely join us so I made an excuse and left. Jasper and Emmett wouldn't miss me. I returned to the hotel room I had been staying in and had a fitful night's sleep.

**~Bella~**

Our set went really well, James left me alone for most of it and we sounded pretty tight, and the crowd was into it, so I was quite pleased with my evening. I grabbed my gear from the band room and made my way to find Jasper and the boys for a drink.

When I located them at the bar, they were one man down. Edward had fled the building just as I had predicted. It really was quite funny, although it was starting to get on my nerves, he might as well have just stayed home.

We had a few drinks and a laugh. It was always good to see Emmett; he was so happy and fun. Whenever I would see him he would tell stories of the job-sites he worked on and the funny things that the other contractors did. He was a great storyteller; very animated with lots of different voices and gestures.

I could tell Jasper was tired; he had had a big week, so he left not long after my set had finished. Being so early, I decided to make my way to Twilight to see if Alice needed any help. Emmett said the night was too young for him to go home so he came with me to hang out for a while.

A couple of hours later Emmett was still sitting on the same stool he had parked himself on when we arrived at Twilight. He was lapping up the attention that's for sure.

"You know, I may never go home." he sighed, "three gorgeous women serving me beer, what more could a man ask for?"

I scoffed, "whatever, Emmett, just remember that we can always stop serving you." Alice snickered but Rose was giggling and blushing. _Hmm interesting_.

Rose was a really nice girl, she was funny and blunt and I loved that she could put people in her place, but here with Emmett in the room she had turned into a giggling schoolgirl. It was kind of funny. Why was everyone around me making me laugh? I guess I wasn't crying so what did it matter?

It was closing time and we were cleaning up and getting ready to go home.

"Rose, do you have a ride home?" I asked, "You shouldn't be out by yourself this late at night."

She looked over at me from wiping some tables down.

"I'll be fine, Bella, I'll take a cab. I don't live far away."

Before I could even reply Emmett did,

"I can escort you home, I need to get a cab anyway, maybe we could share?"

I smiled and left them to it. _My work here is done._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hi again!**

**Thanks to Dolly Reader for her pre-reading skills and Kitty Vuitton for her betaing skills! It'd be a mess without you!**

**Thanks to all who left a review or read chapter one! Hope you hang in there with me!**

**Nat**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Bella~**

"Hey, Bella," Rose nudged me with her elbow, "Emmett's brother is staring at you again."

I looked up from what I was doing and sure enough Edward was at a table near the back of the room, lazily leaning back in his chair staring directly at me. He didn't even look away when I made eye contact with him.

"Huh." I replied. I was at a loss as to what to say.

"That's two nights in a row he's been here, and he's sat at the same table drinking the same thing while watching you." Rose observed.

I frowned at her.

She continued, "I think it's sorta hot." Then she smiled, "or maybe it's just a little creepy." And with that she wandered off to serve some more customers.

It's true, Edward had been at Twilight the previous night as well; he'd ordered a whiskey, no ice, and then sat in the back at one of the tables and watched me. I wasn't totally certain it was me he was watching, but every time I glanced in his direction, he was looking straight at me. Sometimes he'd have an intense look of concentration on his face, like he was working out a complicated math problem, and other times he'd almost look sad, but mostly he had the same blank look he always had when he was near me.

I only approached him to collect his empty glasses. He was polite but never too eager to talk to me. It was unusual for me to feel intimidated but there was something about him that made me feel like the shy, scared little girl I used to be and I hated it.

I wasn't working the next day and had band practice in the evening so I wouldn't be there. I wondered if Edward would be at Twilight again the next night; would he leave when he realized I wasn't working?

-oOoOo-

Laundry was the first task on my list for my day off. I was desperately running out of clean clothes. Singing whatever song was in my head when I woke up, I got out of bed I gathered all the clothes that were strewn across the floor of my room and the adjoining bathroom.

"_Every single day, every word you say. Every game you play, every night you stay. I'll be watching you…."_

As I was maneuvering the huge pile through the kitchen I heard Jasper.

"I'll just grab my keys and we can go."

I turned around and tried to see him over the top of my laundry pile.

"Morning"

"Hi, Bella. I'm just on my way out." Jasper informed me.

"Okay, have a good day" I said as I turned back around, but my vision was blocked by my bundle and I bumped into something, dropping everything in the process.

Edward was standing in the middle of kitchen with my dirty clothes scattered around him. He stared at me in shock and I had to laugh at the image of him frozen in place with my dirty underwear spread around at his feet. That was until I remembered I was still in the boy shorts and tank that I always slept in. I reminded myself that next time I should remember to put something on before I left my room. Jasper was used to me dressing like this but I didn't think anyone else would necessarily appreciate it.

I crouched down and gathered my clothes and tried to ignore Edward's stare. I didn't even bother to look at Jasper, who I knew would have found the whole ordeal hysterical.

Edward cleared his throat and then stepped around my clothes and strode out of the room. I wasn't sure what annoyed me most, the fact that he didn't even utter a single sorry for the whole mess or that he didn't help me with everything I had dropped. Though I couldn't blame him for that part, they _were_ my dirty clothes after all. He could have at least said goodbye before he ran away.

By the time I had picked everything up and made my way to the laundry Jasper and Edward were gone. I shoved the first load into the washer with some detergent and turned it on.

"_I'll be watching you…." _ I sang as I shook my head. Phew, that was a strange way to start the day.

The rest of my day wasn't quite as eventful, I showered and dried my hair, and then I changed the sheets on my bed and washed them too. Once all that was done I gave my nails a quick coat of my regular black polish and even did my toe nails too. Then I grabbed a snack and set to work searching the internet for the perfect song to sing at Alice and Jasper's wedding.

I began to make a list and considered calling Alice to see if she liked any of them. It was proving to be a lot harder than I had expected. There were a lot of crappy songs, and also a lot of clichéd wedding songs that I really didn't want to have to sing. While I was searching, it had suddenly occurred to me that I'd have to make sure the song could be played on the piano, not being able to speak to Edward about it already made this difficult. I'm sure he'd know what would sound good and what he could and couldn't do, but I needed to actually spend more than two minutes with him and have him not run away to do that. His attitude was beginning to drive me nuts; I hated not knowing what was going on with him. If I eventually got him to work on the song with me, I'd decided that I'd ask him what his problem was.

Alice wasn't the most organized person, so I spent the rest of my day off before heading to band practice making another list of things she may need to consider organizing for her wedding. She was the kind of person who got an idea in her head and then that was all she thought about. She was really spontaneous and tended not to plan much ahead. If I didn't keep her in control, she'd be likely to not have any food served at her wedding, but we'd have something to dance to.

Band practice ran late that night. James was being more of a prick than usual and I wasn't the only one to notice. Not only did Alec make a comment about his attitude but so did Liam our bass player, who was usually reserved and kept his opinion to himself.

James was also more aggressive towards me than he usually was. After the fiftieth lewd comment of the evening I had enough and told him to stop. He of course took this as a challenge and seemed to be more forward than ever.

"Come on, Sexy," James leered at me, "Let me give you a ride home." He raised his eyebrows as he said ride.

"No thanks, James, I've got my own car here." I turned my back on him and gathered my gear.

He'd find any excuse to touch me and I could feel his presence close behind me. As I turned back around he stepped even closer and rubbed himself against me. I tried to take a step back but we were right against the wall.

"Let me go, James" I warned. He smirked at me but took a step back. I pushed my way past him and rushed to my car. I knew he wasn't far behind, I could hear his footsteps getting closer.

I dropped my keys trying to get them into the lock and quickly ducked down to pick them up. He was directly behind me now; I could feel the heat coming off of him.

I straightened up and finally got the door unlocked, as I was about to open it he leaned in and whispered in my ear,

"Next time, Bella." His breath was hot on my neck and made me shiver, but not in a good way.

I pulled the door open pushing him out the way as I clambered into my car. He grinned an evil grin down at me as I pushed the lock on the door down, then he turned and sauntered away smiling to himself.

If James didn't ease up or stop altogether I was going to have to decide if I wanted to stay in the band. It was beginning to become more of a chore and not as much fun as it used to be.

-oOoOo-

The next day Alice and I were working together at Twilight, so I mentioned to her that I'd been looking for songs. It was the slow part of our day so we easily had a spare few minutes to chat.

"Alright Bella, let's see what ya got." Alice set her laptop on the bar and opened it.

I walked up behind her with my list and much to my surprise she opened a spreadsheet, maybe she was more organized than I gave her credit for. She had been doing some research of her own so I was interested to see what crazy songs she'd found.

She then opened YouTube so that we could listen to the songs as we went.

"Maybe you should go first, Alice, it's your wedding." I gestured to her spreadsheet.

"Ok, now don't laugh; I think this is the most beautiful, perfect song ever. And I'm sure Edward would find it easy to play" she typed something into YouTube and then clicked on play when she found what she was looking for.

The sounds of Lionel Richie came playing through the speakers.

"_My love. There's only you in my life..."_

"Turn it off! Turn it off!" I wailed holding my hands over my ears to shield me from the noise. "There is no fucking way we are doing _Endless Love_, Alice"

She looked shocked, "why not, it's exactly what we need for the wedding."

"Because it's been used so many times before, Alice. And Jasper wouldn't like it. Surely there is something a little more original that represents you and Jasper better." I answered. "Let me see what else you have." I motioned for her to move out the way so I could take a look.

Typical Alice, she had been on too many wedding websites. There were a lot of the common cheesy wedding songs on her list. I was sure Jasper wouldn't like any of them. I shook my head.

"What, Bella? Surely there's something on there you think is right?"

"Alice, anything sung by Mariah Carey or Celine Dion is not going to work. I am so not singing _My Heart Will Go On_." I shook my head looking back at the list, "and there is no way I'm singing _I Will Always Love You_. Are you serious? Maybe we should have stuck with _Suck My Kiss_!"

Alice looked insulted. I grabbed her hand and tried to look as sorry as I could.

"I'm sorry Alice, I know you have put a lot of effort into this, but I know Jasper and I also know you, you don't even like these songs, you just want them because they are typical wedding songs. We need to find you something original but still has the same sentiment that all these songs have. And something I can sing and be played on the piano. Don't worry we'll find it."

She still looked annoyed but didn't let go of my hand.

"Well, since you're such an expert and you know us so well, what do you have?" She had her eyebrow raised challenging me. I probably should have been a little bit nicer about it from the start but she knew I wouldn't beat around the bush about something I was going to be singing.

"Ok, let me see…" I let go of her hand and pulled my list out of my pocket; it was a little crumpled so I smoothed it out on the bar. There was a couple I thought I might save and see how they worked out with the piano before I played them to her, so I didn't tell her any of those ones. I clicked over to YouTube and searched for my first song. Then I pressed play and turned and leaned my back on the bar.

"What's this?" She looked interested, that's a start.

"_The Rolling Stones, Wild Horses_." I answered. "_Mazzy Starr_ did a cover of it back in the '90's and it was just amazing. Now before you say anything else, I know Susan Boyle also did a cover but it's still a great song."

As the song kicked in more I could see she was at least considering it. It was an amazing song and I knew Jasper would like it.

"_Wild horses. Couldn't drag me away…"_ Perfect timing! Jasper came walking into the bar singing along. I smiled. I knew he liked The Stones so it might just be perfect. Plus it had got him singing. His voice was rough and gritty but he still sounded good. He walked behind the bar still singing and gave Alice a kiss on the cheek.

"Bella is just playing me some songs she thinks would be good for our first dance." Alice explained to him.

He looked over at me and winked, "you sure know me well, Bell. This is a great song. What else ya got?"

Shit I wasn't prepared for both their scrutiny. I jumped back in front of the laptop and did another YouTube search. Then clicked play and stepped back as it started.

"Now, I don't know if this is going to translate as well for piano, and I don't think it's as good as the Stones but see what you think."

_Led Zeppelin_'s_ All My Love_ was playing through the tiny laptop speakers. When it got to the chorus, Jasper started singing again,

"_All of my love, all of my love, all of my love to you, now…"_

Alice was practically swooning as he sang. He was standing behind her with his arms around her waist, singing into her ear. She loved to hear him sing, so even if they didn't like any of these songs for their wedding, at least I would get my best friend laid. Not that she needed help in that department, or so I'd heard. I _did_ live with them after all.

When that song finished I jumped back up.

"Okay. Okay. I have a really good one. But I don't know how it will work with the piano."

He nodded as I searched for the YouTube link and pressed play. It was another _Led Zeppelin_ song.

_The Rain Song_ played through the speakers and Alice smiled. At least she liked the songs I was picking.

"I could play this." A voice came from the other side of the bar.

"Edward, there you are!" Jasper said.

Edward walked closer and sat at the bar near the laptop.

"I could play this no problem."

I nodded and motioned in Alice and Jasper's direction with my head, "well it's up to the bride and groom what they want, but that's good to know." Then I thought I might as well go all in, "do you have any suggestions? We should get together and start working something out."

He looked at me then over to Alice and Jasper and then back to me. It was like he was thinking of the right thing to say.

"Sure, I'd like to take a look at that old piano," he motioned behind him, "so if I can get it working we can get to work when I'm done."

"I don't know why you don't just get a whole new piano." Alice said.

Edward shrugged, "it doesn't look too bad."

He got up and walked over to it, and started looking it over. Alice shut her laptop and put it back in the office and we got back to work. At least I had made a little headway with Edward, and maybe convinced Alice that I could find the perfect first dance song.

-oOoOo-

A couple of days later during an afternoon break at Twilight I decided to visit Jasper upstairs. I was excited to see what had been done, and hopefully be another step closer to living back on my own.

It had turned out that Emmett had offered to help. He was a contractor and had been looking for more work, and Jasper had been looking for a professional to help with the work he couldn't do himself. And with Emmett's help things would hopefully move a little faster. It wasn't that I was desperate to get out of Alice and Jasper's spare room, but it would be nice to have my own space and be able to walk around in my underwear without being caught by anyone.

When I reached the top of the stairs I made my way towards the voices. I hadn't been up there in a couple of weeks, so I hadn't seen the progress. I was surprised at what had been accomplished. Last time I had been up there it was an empty slate, all the old hotel rooms had been totally demolished and the only thing left on the floor was any supporting beams that couldn't be removed. But now wall framing was up but no sheetrock, and currently plumbing and electrical work was being installed. I could see Emmett and Jasper feeding cables into the walls. Not wanting to interrupt I snuck in quietly.

I stood and looked around from one side of the building I took it all in. It was amazing; there was so much to do but it looked like it was slowly coming together. I could make out rooms and get a feeling for how the floor would be set out.

There would be three apartments when the renovation was complete. Two would be one bedroom, with an open kitchen, dining and living room. And the third would have two bedrooms with the same open areas. Jasper and Alice would be living in the bigger one and as far as I knew they hadn't yet found a tenant for the third one.

"Hello." I jumped not having noticed Edward's presence in a nearby corner.

"Hi" I said, surprised that Edward was even addressing me. He half smiled, which was different. He was really kinda hot when he smiled. I couldn't work him out at all.

We looked at each other for a minute but didn't speak. I really wasn't sure what to say. I knew he wouldn't hang around long so I kept my mouth shut. He was dressed in old jeans with the hole in the knee, steel-toed boots and his hair its usual mess. He was holding a coil of cable.

"There's a lot of work to do." He said when he saw me eyeing the cable. Wow a full sentence!

"I bet" I answered.

Jasper and Emmett finally noticed my presence and a loud whistle rang out, echoing across the empty space.

"Smalls! How are ya?" Emmett came barreling towards me so fast I had to brace for impact.

"Pretty good, Em. How's it all going up here?" I replied as he picked me up and carried me across the room.

"It's going slowly but now that Jasper has my expertise, we're back on track." He beamed down at me. "And I love being able to boss my little brother around." He winked.

"Put her down, Emmett, she's not a fucking doll." Edward growled from his corner.

Emmett did as he was told then turned to Edward, "calm down little brother."

Edward nodded once and then turned his attention back to what he was doing.

Jasper made his way over to us and I was given a tour of what they were doing, they showed me every nook and cranny. It was clear Emmett knew what he was talking about, so I was glad Jasper had him to help out.

I was really excited, it wouldn't be long and I'd be in my new apartment. Then they'd start the renovations down in the bar.

-oOoOo-

It was my turn to open up at Twilight. I liked to arrive at places early; it was just the way I was. I think it was ingrained in me from a young age, my father being police chief was always getting places really early; he hated tardiness. So it was no different when I was working. Getting there early gave me time to clean the floors properly and get a few other things done. I hated having to rush. When I reached the door I could hear loud music playing. Jasper must have beaten me to work.

Smiling, I unlocked the door and pushed it open. The sounds of _Deep Purple_'s _Highway Star_ came spilling out through the doorway as I wandered inside.

"_Alright, hold tight. I'm a highway star…" _

"Hey!" I yelled excitedly bopping my head to the beat. "It's been forever since you've listened to this!"

I turned the corner and there he was. Only _he _was not Jasper. I shrieked in fright, Edward was sitting calmly at a table in the middle of the bar. Strewn around him lay some tools and what looked like... piano keys… and wire and bits of wood. It was an almost gruesome scene; he was like a piano serial killer.

"Sorry" He said loudly as he smiled and for a second my poor pounding heart skipped a beat.

"You scared the fuck out of me! I thought you were Jasper." I shouted holding my hand up to chest to stop my from heart beating through my ribs. Edward stepped over the mess and walked to the bar and turned the music down.

"Sorry" he repeated quieter this time, with the same smile. He almost looked… friendly. I usually never saw him for longer than a couple of minutes at a time and even then he was usually scowling and retreating to another room so this was a new development.

"That's ok. What are you doing?" I asked.

He looked around him, "I thought I'd fix the old piano. I haven't played in a while." he shrugged.

He must be a glutton for punishment. The piano was pretty much a write-off. It would probably have been easier to dump it and buy a new one.

"Okay." I nodded. I wanted to bring up our song for the wedding but I also didn't want to freak him out. This was the most he'd ever said to me. I decided not to tempt fate and made my way to the office to put my stuff away.

"I'll pick up this mess before you open I promise" he said as I walked away.

"You better" was all I said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Thanks to Dolly Reader for pre-reading and to Kitty Vuitton for betaing for me. It would be a mess without you guys!**

**Also thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, and alerted! I love and appreciate you all!**

**And one more thing - I'm honored that Duet was the Indie Fic Pimps New Fic of the Week 9/19/11. There's a review by Maxandmo! Check it out; it made me squee like a fangirl! **

**http:/ indieficpimp .blogspot .**

**Nat**

**xx**

**Songs from this chapter:**

_**Every Breath You Take by the Police (Bella singing while doing her washing) **_

_**http:/www .Youtube .com/watch?v=OMOGaugKpzs  
><strong>_

_**Endless Love by Lionel Richie and Diana Ross (Alice's cheesy wedding song) **_

_**http:/www .youtube .com/watch?v=MP7m5VqQ6f8  
><strong>_

_**Wild Horses by the Rolling Stones **_

_**http:/www .youtube .com/watch?v=oVry-KKNTzg  
><strong>_

_**All My Love by Led Zeppelin **_

_**http:/www .youtube .com/watch?v=qBI_Av00_Fo  
><strong>_

_**The Rain Song by Led Zeppelin (I actually walked down the aisle to this one in my own wedding) **_

_**http:/www .youtube .com/watch?v=S4v-_p5dU34  
><strong>_

_**Highway Star by Deep Purple **_

_**http:/www .youtube .com/watch?v=Dg3o-fL4GC0**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Hi everyone, sorry for the longer break between updates, I've been really busy. On the positive side I got my FAGE submission complete and ready to go! I've also been attempting The Twilight 25, which has been challenging but a lot of fun!**

**Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed and alerted, it really means a lot to me.**

**Here is chapter 4. Heaps of thanks to Dolly Reader for her pre-reading mastery, without her I'd be writing in circles. And awesome love and thanks to Kitty Vuitton for betaing for me. You are both amazing chicks and I appreciate your help!**

**I've had a tiny play with this since its been beta'd so any errors are mine...**

**Nat xx**

**I don't own Twilight...**

* * *

><p><strong>~Edward~<strong>

I'd spent a lot of time around Twilight Tavern since I'd been home from Europe, sometimes working upstairs, other times as a patron. It was really interesting; I found it a great place to people watch. The staff was also quite entertaining to watch in themselves. I could tell who was working when I walked in by the volume and style of music being played. I wasn't sure what the rules were so to speak, but it was definitely something that was worked out between them, seeing as most of the time there were at least two, sometimes three people working.

Alice had strange taste in music, she'd listen to funk and some blues (I'm sure that was Jasper's influence), and sometimes even some country. I even heard some dancy-pop music played during her shift. I hadn't worked out if she sometimes put on certain music to annoy Bella, but it seemed to be a thing between them. They'd both groan at each other's selections, but never once changed what the other had picked.

Rose had more commercial tastes; she'd stick to pop or sometimes commercial rock. She liked angry chick rock too, but it seemed to be something that maybe reflected a bad mood. When that was playing, I steered clear of her just in case.

Jacob didn't work much at night, but when he was working he listened to more laid-back music, preferring R & B or soul. I hadn't spent much time with him, only saying hello in passing, but he seemed to be a lot like his musical preference, relaxed and carefree.

I knew what types of music Jasper liked and hadn't seen him work the bar much due to his renovating work, but I knew on occasion I'd walk in to something he'd chosen. He liked a lot of classic rock and blues. He was quite retro with his style; both in fashion and attitude, and his musical tastes reflected that too.

Bella listened to heavy metal or hard rock a lot of the time, but would tone it down the busier the bar became. During those times, she like melodic rock bands and on occasion she'd even listen to certain oldies and had a bunch of 60's and 70's songs she'd often play. She knew the words to everything. She would sing along to anything that was playing, whether it was her choice or not, and easily knew the words to them all.

They often had old regulars that had been drinking at the bar for years before Jasper bought it, and never once in the time I was there did I hear one of them complain about the music. Bella and Alice especially got along with them well, joking and laughing. I'd watch their banter and easiness and wish I could be that at ease with _anyone_. I'd never been one to be able to chat with people I didn't know well and hell, sometimes I didn't even feel that relaxed around my own brother. It was as though the old barflies didn't care about the music as long as they had the beer and some attention from the girls, then they were happy.

-oOoOo-

Working with my older brother was an interesting, yet aggravating experience. If it wasn't for Jasper I think I would have killed him ten times over in just the first week.

He was loud and bossy and a bit of a know it all. And I swore he was harder on me because I was his little brother. He'd constantly rib me about being soft or having girls' hands and would sing off key just to piss me off even more.

He especially infuriated me the day Bella came up to check out the progress, he was carrying her around like Paris Hilton holds her dog. I wasn't sure why, but it annoyed me a lot, I told him to put her down, earning another strange look from him. A look that I was starting to get used to.

Jasper was always the voice of reason, coming between us to calm me down and shut Emmett up when he fucked with me too much. He knew exactly how to deal with us both and his calm way helped us chill out when we got in each other's faces too much.

A few weeks passed with Emmett as 'foreman', well that's what he liked me to call him, it was either that or 'boss' which I hated even more, and I was exhausted. I don't think I had ever physically worked so hard in all my life. I felt like all I did was lug things around, being the least experienced in building and renovating, I was given the easiest, or 'least training required' as Emmett put it, tasks. I hadn't played the piano at all since I had been home so I was itching to get my hands on one.

I had considered visiting my parents and using their piano, but I knew it had not been touched in years and would need tuning. Of course that wasn't the real reason I avoided there, the real reason I didn't want to visit was because my mother would smother me, crying about her baby being home and my father would question me about my career. He'd then cluck his tongue and talk about how important he was being a doctor and how I could have followed in his footsteps if I had just stuck it out. I wasn't really feeling much like a lecture which is what would end up happening. I'd come out having not played a note, feeling guilty for leaving my mother for so long and mad at my father for not recognizing my career achievements for what they were. So it was best I kept my distance for a while, for everyones sake.

I could always ask to use the piano at the hotel where I was staying, but being in a public lounge, I didn't really want to attract attention. Not that many people would know who I was, but when you play complicated pieces, people tend to hang around to listen. I just wanted to play and not be bothered.

My last option was to use the old piano at Twilight Tavern. Jasper had plans to eventually replace it when he had enough money. It was in pretty bad shape, but not so bad that it couldn't be resurrected. Originally, I had considered purchasing a completely new piano for them myself, but I knew that Jasper would feel bad about how much I would have spent. And I may have realized that it would be a bit excessive, Jazz would insist he pay me back and there was no way he'd have that kind of money. So by fixing up the old one, I could help us both out without looking like the rich snob who waltzed in and threw my money around.

So one morning when I had nothing to cart around upstairs, I set to work pulling the strings, hammers and pretty much the entire insides of the piano out. That was the day Bella burst in screaming about being scared to death, I still don't know why she was so frightened; I had the music so loud surely she could hear it as she came down the street.

I cleaned up my mess so she could get to work and decided it would be wise to work on restoration in the very early morning before anyone was due into the bar from then on. I wasn't needed as much in the renovations; there were only so many things I could pass up to Emmett when he stood on a ladder, or things I could carry up and down the stairs, or cups of coffee I could get. When they got to the less technical jobs I'd be needed again, so I was free to run errands and get piano parts if I needed to.

I had thought the task of fixing up the old piano would be a kind of cathartic experience. Taking something old and broken and transforming it into something new and usable. Maybe even learn a bit about myself in the process. But it was fucking difficult. I'd spent so long on my ass doing nothing, I'd tuned my own pianos many times before, but this was something else entirely. It required mostly new parts and some of which I had no idea how to replace. My hands were taking a beating with the piano and the renovations, I think I'd hammered my thumb so many times; I was surprised it wasn't broken. I figured I'd hire someone professional to help when I needed it and then do the rest myself. I was eager to get the piano working so that I could play again.

Jasper was excited about what I was doing with the piano too. I think deep down he yearned to play again. Though I'd never heard him play the piano, he was an excellent guitarist and I couldn't wait to jam with him.

I'd lost track of his band while I'd been away, so I didn't know why they broke up, but I'd been a big follower of theirs we were younger. He'd formed it with some friends from high school and they kept at it while we were in college. They'd even asked me to join at one point, but I'd had my own plans back then.

I wondered if he missed playing? I knew that if I didn't play again soon I'd be tearing my fucking hair out. Maybe when the renovations were complete I could talk him into collaborating with me, we had a lot of potential to create something really amazing together.

-oOoOo-

I decided that I needed to visit the music shop I'd frequented when I was growing up, the owner was an older gentleman by the name of Aro, he was a bit of a piano legend, though he would never have admitted it if you asked him. I found out by accident one day looking through a bunch of dusty vinyl records he'd had stashed in his back room. Right in the middle was an album with his name on the cover. He's brushed me off when I'd asked about it, but I'd had a chance to listen to it not long after and it was genius. Well, genius if you were a piano player anyway.

Aro would be able to help me with the piano restoration; he'd worked on a lot of pianos in his time, so I knew it was the right place to go.

I walked into the shop and had a brief wave of nostalgia; it was almost exactly the same as I remembered. There were obviously new instruments and equipment there, but the layout and decor of the shop had not changed at all over the years.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in." Aro said from behind the counter, he was sorting through piles of sheet music.

"Hi, Aro, it's been a long time."

"That is has, my boy, that it has. But you've been off making a name for yourself" he said with a nod. "What brings you all the way back here to my old shop?"

I smiled, I knew Aro would try and keep up with my career; he'd been there from the beginning. I think my parents even bought their piano from his shop. "Actually, Aro, I'm trying to restore an old piano and I'm kinda stuck..."

He chuckled to himself, "I knew one day you'd be back asking for my help. Come down the back and have a look at all the parts I have, then we can work out what you need." He ushered me to the back of the shop.

Customers would come in and Aro would go help them, leaving me to my own devices. I sat myself down on the floor with a catalogue of parts and a piece of paper so that I could write down what I needed to order.

There was a wall of guitars behind me and near that was a rack of strings and other guitar related things, occasionally someone would wander past but mostly I was alone down in the back of the shop.

"...oh fuck yeah, she's good." I looked up and a guy with a greasy blond pony tail was talking on his cell phone looking at the guitars on the wall behind me. He didn't seem to notice that I was even there.

"She's a bit of a prick tease, but I'm working on her" he said. "She's got an amazing voice and a fuck hot body, and she wears all these tight clothes just asking for me to touch her." I frowned and stared up at him, willing him to notice me and walk away so I didn't have to hear what he was saying. "It won't be long and I'll be having a lot of fun with her, if you know what I mean. I bet she's fucking lively in bed, she's a bit of a vixen, always telling me to leave her alone... …I'm going to make my move after our next show, she's as good as mine." He looked in my direction and gave a creepy almost proud smile. He was one slimy motherfucker.

His conversation ended not long after that, he pocketed his phone then grabbed a packet of strings and headed off towards the counter.

I shook my head and suppressed a shudder, I felt sorry for whoever he was talking about. Poor girl better not find herself alone with that asshole.

-oOoOo-

A week or so later, Emmett invited me out to dinner to catch up; we hadn't had much one on one time since I'd been home and it was something that both of us had missed while I'd been overseas.

We made small talk for most of the night, him bragging about his blossoming relationship with Rose and telling me what Mom had been up to lately (yes, I was a shit son for not knowing). It wasn't awkward, but it wasn't exactly easy like it used to be either.

Before long it was inevitable that the conversation moved on to the topic of Alice and Jasper's wedding.

"Jasper's fucking lucky he's got Bella to sort Alice out, don't you think? That wedding would be a mess without her."

I visibly blanched at the mention of Bella's name.

"What's your deal with Bella anyway?" He was never one to beat around the bush.

"I don't know what do you mean?" I answered as I took a sip of my beer.

"Well, every time her name is mentioned you act like you're gonna hurl. If she's anywhere in your vicinity, you act all emo, well, more emo than you have been since you got back anyway." He looked me in the eye, "I know there is something going on with you. Don't think I haven't noticed. Especially after you bailed the night we went to see her band."

I took a deep breath. I didn't know whether to tell him or not. I knew he would think I was insane. But then again, maybe he'd be able to help; Lord knows I wasn't doing well by myself.

"Bella sang with Jasper's band years ago."

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, so?"

"Well, I was there. And it was like the earth collided with the sun." Emmett snickered. "She was fucking amazing, Em. She blew me away." I shook my head and huffed out a laugh, "I can't explain it; I just had this moment where I felt like we were the only two people on earth. I had to hear her sing again, but she disappeared. Jasper wouldn't tell me anything about her or where she went... …and then I went overseas… I know it's crazy but I just haven't stopped thinking about her since."

I didn't even know if I was making any sense. Emmett was smiling at me, I could tell he thought I was nuts.

"She was just this shy, pure, nervous girl and her voice was bigger than the room. It was like she was lit from the inside, so fucking beautiful." I sighed, "So I spent all these years overseas doing my thing and thinking about her, probably more than I really should seeing as I only saw her once and didn't even get a chance to speak to her, and when I return, she's… changed."

He looked contemplative for a minute before he said,

"I hate to tell you, little brother, but everyone changes."

"Not me."

Emmett's guffaws rang out loudly attracting attention from the diners seated around us, his sudden outburst making me jump, "Are you fucking serious, Edward? Do you even remember what you used to be like?"

I shook my head and before I could answer he continued,

"You used to laugh and joke around. You were fucking wild. You never used to back down from a dare. Remember the summer my first year of college? You may have been a piano nerd, but you were never as straight and boring and… …_middle aged_ as you are now."

Had I really changed that much? I opened my mouth to answer but Emmett kept talking,

"…and if you've had a boner for Bella all this time, then who cares if she looks a little different?"

"But-"

"No!" he said, "she's hot, Edward. Like really hot. And not only that, but she's one of the nicest chicks I know. So what if she dresses a little different and has a couple of tattoos? It's been years Edward, she was what, eighteen back then, of course she's gonna grow up and change. If you're that superficial then you don't deserve her. That whole rock chick thing she has going just makes her even hotter. Don't deny it." He nodded to prove his point. "And yeah, she's a shit hot singer, but there's more to her than that. You've been away a long time, little brother."

I looked down into my drink. Fuck I was an idiot. Trust Emmett to put everything into perspective.

The truth was I didn't know Bella at all, the new Bella _or_ the old Bella. I'd spent a lot of time lately watching her, trying to figure out what had happened. Telling myself that maybe if I spent more time around her I'd get used to the way she was. But watching Bella didn't _really_ help, the more I watched her, the more I became fascinated with the woman she is now. It still didn't help me get over my attraction to the old Bella, but it sure helped me deal with the fact that I was going to have to spend time with her.

If Bella is nothing like I expected her to be, then I could not even begin to imagine what people must have thought of me. I didn't think I had changed all that much, but looking back I may have grown used to the lifestyle I was living in Europe. I'd stayed in the best hotels and ate in the best restaurants. I had people who did everything for me; I didn't have to lift a finger. I still dressed the same, but that was about it.

Maybe I had lost touch of who I was. And maybe, I was a fucking idiot for holding onto the old image of a girl that I never had even spoken to all those years ago.

After that night, I'd started having dreams. I couldn't always remember them but I knew I'd been dreaming of Bella. Often if I _had_ remembered them, they seemed very similar.

_We were in a lounge bar and I was playing the piano. Past Bella was next to the piano dressed in a white flowing dress, the light shining brightly down on her singing along to whatever I was playing and smiling over at me._

_Then suddenly present Bella appeared on my other side. She was dressed all in black with her chunky boots on and her long dark hair was flying around her head like it was windy as hell. She was singing and it got louder and louder, drowning out past Bella but past Bella didn't seem worried. She smiled at her and waved, backing out towards a brightly lit doorway. I stood up and opened my mouth to call to her to come back but nothing came out. Then just as she disappeared out the door I woke up._

I'd wake up confused and my heart pounding. I knew that it wasn't fear as the dreams were never frightening, but if it wasn't that, what was it?

I considered what Emmett had said when we were out at dinner, Bella was definitely beautiful there was no question about that, I'd watched her at work enough to realise that, and laying in bed staring at the ceiling gave me extra time to think. If I had never met the old Bella, I'd be attracted to new Bella. A lot.

Were my expectations about a crush I'd had for six years holding me back from something that could potentially change my life? Probably. And if so, how did I get past it and move on?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **

**Hi everyone! ****Sorry it took me so long to get chapter five written. If it's any consolation, this is a longer chapter than the last four, so hopefully that makes up for the long gap in updating.**

**Last weekend the Indie Fic Pimp held a read-along of Duet on Twitter; I tried to get this chapter up before then but didn't make it! Thanks to everyone who voted for Duet for the October read-along and also thanks to everyone who took part!**

**So here is chapter five! Thanks to Dolly Reader and her excellent pre-reading skills, she picks up so many things I miss. And thanks to Kitty Vuitton for the speedy beta work! You guys are the best! Xxx**

**Thanks to everyone who's been reading, reviewing and alerting! **

**Hope everyone enjoys the chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I also don't know anything about piano restoration or working in a bar :o)**

* * *

><p><strong>~Bella~<strong>

Alice was really lucky to have me as a friend. If it weren't for me, her wedding would never happen. Being so flighty, she needed someone to keep her in line. To give her direction and tell her what needed to be done. Unfortunately, I was that person.

There was only a month and a half until the date that Jasper and Alice had picked for their wedding and barely a thing had been done. So we spent all our spare time for the whole next week planning everything. From dresses to guest lists. From flowers to photographers to vows and venues.

Jazz was easy to work with, he knew what he liked and didn't like and gave straight answers to everything we needed from him. I sent him and Edward to organize suits and they did so with no questions asked; easy and no fuss. Complete.

Alice on the other hand couldn't decide on a single thing. She had trouble picking a color theme, the bridesmaid dress (I was the only one), and then flowers were an issue; she didn't like anything. Then she had the idea to release doves during the ceremony, thankfully I stepped in and put a stop to that fuckery. I spent a lot of time holding myself back from punching her.

I had put my foot down. Nothing was getting done and time was running out.

After I got serious and threatened both of them they eventually finalized their guest list, deciding to have a relatively small gathering of only around 80. Both Alice and Jasper had small families and only wanted to invite closer relatives rather than every long lost aunt and uncle. That was fine, it meant less invites to send and less people to seat. I was all for the small wedding. I would have cut another 50 if I'd had the choice, but alas I didn't.

I was surprised at how easily I found a venue that was free on the date they had picked; luckily they had planned on getting married on a Sunday. It was an old manor that had a beautiful room just the perfect size for their reception. My main concern was whether it had a piano, but thankfully they already had a shiny black grand piano in the room when I went to look. I was past caring if they liked it but I made Alice and Jasper come with me to see it anyway. They both loved it instantly.

The celebrant had been booked early, Jasper having done all the work on that task. He wanted a quick, no-fuss ceremony with no frills. And that's what they were getting. Having the reception at a manor meant they could use the gardens for their ceremony. Therefore saving a bit of hassle organizing another venue and saving a bit of money too.

By the end of the week, I had made sure all the basics were booked and confirmed and invitations had been sent.

Alice eventually picked a dark purple as her color scheme. She said she liked me in purple and since she wouldn't have to wear it, I got to pick the dress myself. I chose an off the rack dress that needed minimal alterations. I didn't mind it actually. I offered more than once to cover up my tattoos but Alice told me off saying that they were part of me and I was who she wanted beside her on the day. It also helped that she wouldn't be hiding any of her own; her visible ones were mainly on her feet and upper back so they wouldn't be seen a lot but I'm sure we would get a glimpse at some point.

Alice's wedding dress was also bought directly off the rack. She was lucky she found one so easily, this time being petite worked to her advantage. She was able to fit into an odd size of an out of season gown that had been discounted and all she had to get altered was the length. It was perfect for her and my bridesmaid dress complimented it nicely.

I was really tired of wedding planning. It wasn't even my wedding and I'd spent hours going over photographers and stuffing invitations into envelopes. I was grateful to have the night off from weddings and bar tending with another gig. We hadn't played in a couple of weeks and only had one practice in that time. So I was itching to get up and sing again.

I was not, however, looking forward to seeing James again. I hadn't seen him since the night he followed me to my car, and I was so annoyed with myself that I didn't stand up to him like I normally would have. I kept thinking back to how I should have handled him that night and it certainly wasn't right the way I had.

I made sure to arrive at the venue early as I always did so that I could settle in and had plenty of time to do my vocal warm ups. The bar was relatively empty, it was still really early, so I took a seat on a bar stool and ordered a glass of water. I didn't feel like alcohol so I stuck with water, it was probably better for my voice anyway.

Not long after I sat down, James walked in carrying his guitar case. He walked up to the other end of the bar and spoke to one of the bartenders, and then he looked in my direction and gave me the creepiest smile. I visibly shuddered. What a slimy fucker.

He then strolled slowly in my direction, probably intending it to look cool or sexy but it just came off as annoying. _Just hurry up and come over and be gross so that I can shoot you down!_

When he eventually made it to me, he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Isabella," he purred.

"James," I spat in return. He'd only said one word to me and I was already pissed. No one _ever_ called me Isabella, I hated it. It's what teachers and authority figures called me.

"Ready for a big night?" He leered squeezing my shoulder with his sweaty hand. I pulled out of his grasp and turned my whole body to face him.

"I'm not sure what you mean, James. I'm here to sing and that's about all. As you can see, I'm drinking water." I gestured to my drink.

He grinned at me, showing all his teeth, "Of course, Bella."

He was acting weird even for him.

Thankfully, he decided he had to go do something or speak to someone, I wasn't paying too much attention, so to my relief he left me, telling me he would be back. I tried not to laugh too loudly. Surely he could tell I didn't enjoy his company.

I sat and drank a little more while taking in my surroundings. People were arriving and the venue was filling up. We were on second and the first band was setting up on stage ready to start any minute.

I took my time, knowing that I still had a little while until I needed to do my warm ups. But there was only so much water I could drink and I wasn't feeling very sociable, so I decided to go hide in the back room and do my warm ups there until it was time to go on stage.

I walked in the room; it was a typical bar band-room with ratty mismatched couches along the walls and a couple of coffee tables in front of them. I shuffled through my bag and pulled my iPod out and put an ear bud in one of my ears. I tended to pace when I warmed up, so as I was fiddling with it I turned back around ready to start and jumped in surprise, expecting to be in the room alone. James was standing leaning up against the door, smirking in my direction. I hadn't heard him come in.

"Ugh, please, James," I said through gritted teeth. "Let me do my warm ups in peace. You know I'm not interested."

"Bella, you need to stop fighting me. There's no one here but you and me. I know we both want this." He moved swiftly towards me, stopping so close I could feel the body heat coming off of him.

I stepped backwards so that he was out of my personal space and hit a coffee table. I quickly stepped to the side to dodge it but so did James. He kept advancing on me until the back of my knees hit the couch against the back wall.

I was starting to panic a little now. This was a lot like the last time I saw him. I had to take control before something bad happened.

"Stop! James," I said in my most authoritative voice.

Hopefully, I was loud enough for someone to hear if they were near the door. The first band was still playing so the muffled music was loud from the other room. That was when I realized no one would be able to hear me if I yelled.

I put my hands up to his chest and gave him a hard push grunting as I did. I had no leverage due to the couch behind me. He barely moved, his smile grew even wider.

I attempted to move sideways, but as I did James threw his arms around me in a tight embrace pinning my upper arms to my body. He started to pull me towards him and I could see his mouth descending to my face. I held my breath and turned my head to the side. His mouth came into contact with my cheek open and wet. I had to clench my fists and squeeze my eyes shut. He was so gross.

I knew I had to get away. Why didn't I run out the door when he first came at me or at least put something between us?

I wracked my brain back to what my dad had taught me. Being a Cop he had always talked about standing up for yourself and not being pushed around. I think he was talking about school bullies and not potential rapists, but I was willing to try anything.

I tried putting my arms up again to push on his chest, but he was holding onto me too tightly. My next thought was to try and twist out of his hold or even go limp and hopefully he would drop me and I'd fall to the ground. But I knew that was stupid. I needed to run when I got away not give him a prime position to mount me.

He was slobbering all over my hair and mumbling something, I think he was trying to talk sexily to me. It was really nauseating. I kept trying to struggle out of his embrace but he was just too strong. I had no idea what he had planned to do to me, and not only was it revolting, but it was also really scary. I was angry with myself as well as James for letting it get this far.

Using all my strength, I brought my foot up as high as I could in the confined space and stomped right on his toe with my heel. He yelled in surprise and released his arms a little as he lifted his foot in pain. He moved just enough that with a little force I could pull out of his grasp. I thanked whoever was above that I had worn my motorcycle boots.

"What the fuck!" he screamed. "You little bitch!"

Just as I tried to run away, he grabbed my forearm hard and tugged me back towards him, my whole body jerking with the force. His fingers were digging into my arm and I could feel his nails starting to bite into my skin.

"You're such a little prick tease, Bella," he snarled. "You always have been."

This time with more space around me, I knew I had opportunity to fight back. Without even second guessing myself I brought my knee up and kneed him as hard as I could in the balls. All the air left his lungs with a groan as he hunched over grabbing his crotch and letting go of my arm.

"Don't you ever fucking touch me again." I yelled.

Feeling powerful and angry, and probably a little bit stupid, I grabbed his head by his hair, which just happened to be at the right level, and I brought my knee up again and kneed him hard again, right in the face, feeling something in his nose crunch. He screamed loudly in pain again, his hands suddenly moving from his groin to his face.

"Never come near me again. If I see you, I'm calling the cops." I seethed. "And you can find yourself another fucking singer."

As quickly as I could, I turned and grabbed my iPod and bag off the floor as I moved towards the door, it was locked. James must have locked it when he came in, which would explain why no-one else had entered. My hands were shaking but I managed to get it open and ran out of the room as fast as I could. Tears were coming to my eyes from the shock of what had just happened. My knee was starting to throb and my arm felt really sore where he had grabbed me, but they were the last things on my mind.

I high-tailed it straight through the venue and out the front door, never looking back. Ignoring people's greetings and smiles as I went. I didn't even remember leaving, I was in a daze.

Never had I driven so fast to Twilight than I did then.

Everyone was there when I arrived and when Alice saw me she burst out crying. I knew I must have looked a mess. Dropping into the nearest vacant seat I asked for a strong drink. Rose disappeared and returned carrying a shot of tequila.

"What happened, Bella? Are you alright?" Jasper asked, rubbing Alice's back in an attempt to try to calm her.

I explained what happened, detailing how James had locked the door and how I retaliated to his advances.

Emmett jumped up and started pacing. "Let's go! We can still catch him at the show if we leave now!" He boomed. Rose was at his side in a second to back him up.

"No guys please. Just leave him; I did enough damage by myself anyway," I said with a small smile.

Emmett's laugh echoed through the room, I think he might have even fist-pumped the air.

"That's my Smalls!"

Alice had finally calmed down, and asked me if I needed to go to the hospital. The truth was I just wanted to go home and sleep. I was exhausted, the adrenaline high having now worn off.

"I think I'll be okay, thanks Al. I just need to have a shower and go to bed," I said.

Alice agreed with a little bit of convincing and suggested Jasper take me home with him. She would use my truck to get home when she closed Twilight.

Edward, who was silent the whole time we had been talking, stood up from his seat and stomped out the door, slamming it on his way out. I would never understand that guy at all.

Despite what had happened, I slept well that night. My knee was really sore and bruised, but not too bad that it needed to be looked at. I could still walk on it and the bruising on my arm looked worse than it really was. All in all, I got off really lucky; things could have been a lot worse.

-oOoOo-

The next day I went to work at Twilight really early. I decided to clean; it was my sort of therapy to get over the shit night. I had already thoroughly cleaned Jasper and Alice's apartment. They had both came to Twilight early with me, saying they needed to do some work before opening, but I had a feeling they were there to keep an eye on me.

I grabbed all the supplies I needed, turned some music on really loud and went to work mopping the floors starting with the back room.

As the music played I danced, shaking my ass like I was on some dancing show, while I mopped the floor. Turning around and using the mop as my partner. Then I swapped and used it as a mic stand, I sang along and did some of my best moves.

When I was finished, I brought my gear into the main room and realized there was some sort of drama happening in the office. I could hear Jasper and Edward yelling. I was on my way to investigate when Alice stopped me.

"Just leave it, Bella." She was frowning and looking a little flustered.

"What happened, Al?" I asked.

"James walked in like he owned the place, and headed in your direction. He and Edward got into a fight," she answered looking peeved.

What the hell? Edward and James?

Before I could ask anymore, the commotion in the office stopped and the door flung open with a bang. Jasper came storming out with an angry look on his face as James followed him. I gasped; James had a bleeding lip and he clearly had a broken nose. His eyes were wide and frightened and he was holding a hand to his throat. I wasn't sure what damage I had done to him the night before and what had happened in the fight with Edward, but at least the jerk looked scared.

Behind them came Edward. He didn't give anyone else a glance as he marched directly towards me. His eyes intensely burning into mine. He stopped about two feet away and his expression softened.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

I nodded, "I'm fine. What about you? What happened?"

Edward huffed; he shook his head and looked at the floor, then back up to my face.

"I couldn't let that... _asshole..._ speak about you that way... He was saying all this stuff... I had to do something, I'm sorry but I couldn't control myself."

I was shocked, Edward stood up to James for me? He sounded so mad.

I gave him a small smile, "I know I should be angry that you were fighting for me, but I'm also thankful that you were here tonight, Edward. Who knows what he would have done if he found me alone."

The corner of Edward's mouth pulled up into a crooked smile and my heart skipped a beat.

We stood that way for another minute then Edward ran his hand through his hair and turned and slowly walked away. I returned to my mopping.

**~Edward~**

There was plenty of time over the week to reflect. Jasper had been busy being bossed around with wedding preparations, and Emmett was working on the apartments above Twilight and didn't need any 'un-trained help'.

The piano was close to being completed, thanks to Aro's help. He had definitely done most of the work. When I started working on it, I brought him to Twilight to show him the mess I'd made and he'd taken a lot of the parts back to his shop. To say he had been less than impressed with what I had done would be an understatement. He told me I had 'murdered a fine instrument' and ordered me to never touch another piano again unless 'all I was going to do was play it'.

A lot of the spare parts we had ordered were delivered and Aro spent some time at the Tavern helping me install them. I had introduced him to everyone; he had charmed all the women from the moment they met him, even making Rose blush with his compliments. And when Jasper had found out how cool he was, he wouldn't leave Aro alone with all his jazz questions. Emmett just loved the fact that he had the ladies all smitten from the get-go.

While I worked on the piano with Aro, I contemplated what had been going on since I had been back. My thoughts turned to Bella a lot. It was time to reconcile that she was not the same Bella that she used to be and move on. She was not _the girl_ that I had been thinking about all these years. I finally had to admit that yes, she was beautiful and talented, but the person who I thought she was does not exist anymore. I vowed that from now on I'd try and get to know her, I was never going to survive Jasper's wedding if I didn't.

The day after Bella's attack, I headed over to Twilight Tavern earlier than I normally did. I wasn't sure why, but I wanted to make sure she was all right like she had told everybody the night before. When she told the story of what happened, it took all of me not to go find that fucker and do some serious damage to him, I was so angry that anyone could do that to her.

Alice was working behind the bar when I walked in, and smiled widely at me. I gave her a nod in hello.

Heavy metal was playing loudly from the back room, it was noisy and annoying, but over the top of the noise I could hear Bella singing. She sounded so beautiful even though the song was distorted and the guy singing wasn't even singing, he was growling. Bella sang in her usual way with it and it sounded amazing as she weaved her magic through the melody of the song.

I followed the music and stopped and leaned against the door frame.

Bella was mopping the floor as she sang; she was using the mop handle as a microphone stand and was shaking her hips and getting into it. It was cute and made me smile, but it was also sexy and that scared the hell out of me. She didn't know I was watching and I almost felt bad for intruding. It's not like she could hear me approach with the music as loud as it was.

The more I watched her dance in that sexy way, the more I wanted to grab her and do wicked things to her. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. If I allowed myself to think of Bella in that way, I knew I'd open the floodgates and wouldn't be able to shut them again.

"Enjoying the free show?" I familiar voice came from beside me. I turned my head; it was the sleazy guy from Aro's music store. His face was all bruised with an obvious broken nose.

"She's a bit of a vixen isn't she? I bet she's fucking lively in bed," he said. "Such a little firecracker that one, I almost got a taste last night."

My lips pulled up into a sneer as I my anger rose. I lunged at him, grabbing him by the front, tugging him into the next room and pushing him against the wall. I brought my forearm up to his throat and pressed. Hard.

"What the fuck did you just say?" I seethed. I had never felt so angry in my life. He gasped for air as I pressed on his throat even harder.

"Nothing, friend. Sorry, sorry," he begged through trying to take a breath. "I didn't know she was yours."

"I'm not your fucking friend," I said as I brought my arm down. He sagged slightly but my other arm was still holding him up by his clothes.

"You better stay the fuck away from Bella, asshole." I punched him hard in the mouth once then let go. He slumped to the ground gasping, his lip bleeding.

Jasper ran up to us and pushed me away. In the background I could still hear Bella's music playing. Jasper looked the fucker over to see what damage I had done, I could tell he was angry but I wasn't sure if it was at me or the asshole

"Come on, James, get up," he said, pulling James to his feet.

James made it unsteadily to his feet and Jasper grabbed him by the arm and pulled him in the direction of the office, his legs only just staying under him as they went. I followed eagerly, ready to step in if I had to. I was still angry and it wouldn't take much to set me off again.

Alice was hovering around Jasper as he walked by but didn't say anything; she knew to keep out of his way when he got angry. It was a rare sight, but when it happened, he was dangerous. She watched us, her eyes huge and worried as we walked into the office and slammed the door behind us

"What the fuck are you doing in my bar, James?" Jasper growled as soon as the door had shut.

James shrugged a faint smirk on his face.

"I don't know about you, but I'm sure the cops would be interested in what you've been up to lately," Jasper threatened. James' eyes widened slightly.

"Look, I'm sorry, I'll leave her alone okay?" his voice rough from the damage I had done to his throat. "I really thought she was interested." He sounded less than sincere.

Unable to control myself I charged at him again, "I heard what you said in the music store, you had it planned all along, motherfucker!" I yelled. Jasper grabbed me around the waist before I could get to James.

"Calm down, Edward." He said to me quietly. When he was sure I had stopped my tirade he let me go.

"It looks to me like you could be in a lot of trouble if any of us went to the police, James," Jasper stated firmly. "So, what I'm gonna do is this… You leave, and never come back. Never trouble Bella again and we won't do anything. But, if any of us even sees you walking down the street near here, you will be in a lot of shit. Got it?"

I huffed; the asshole was getting away with everything.

James nodded weakly.

To say I was pissed would be an understatement. That motherfucker deserved to get turned in, Jasper was too soft sometimes.

They exited the office and I followed. I looked straight for Bella, I really needed to see if she was alright, I wasn't sure how much of the fight she had seen.

Her reaction was not what I had expected and it made me smile. We stood and smiled at each other for a minute and then not knowing what else to do, I retreated.

-oOoOo-

The next night after the fight, I spent drinking in a corner of the bar mainly killing time till closing. I didn't trust that James fucker to keep his word to stay away, so I wanted to make sure the girls got home okay. Alice and Bella worked that night, but Bella was left alone to close up. It annoyed me to no end that she was left alone after what had happened over the past couple of days.

Bella was wandering around packing up so I went to the bathroom, ready to leave whenever she was. When I returned most things were switched off and the office light was on. Bella must have been in there finishing her closing.

With all the drama that had been happening, I hadn't had a chance to test out the piano much since we had restored it to almost working order. It was fixed up to its bare bones; it could be played but was still missing a lot of things to make it complete and sound right.

I sat on the bench and started playing, it was still looking pretty rustic with no lid, but it sounded okay, and was in tune at least. I hadn't played properly in so long, but I was compelled to start with a song that had been haunting me for years. As I played, it echoed loudly around the empty room.

**~Bella~**

I was all set to close the bar the next night. It had been a quiet evening, business was slow. We'd had a few of our regulars but not a lot of other clientele. Even Edward disappeared right before I closed, so I locked up and performed my usual cleaning up and closing routine.

I made sure to stack all the glasses I'd just cleaned ready for the next day and made note of what needed re-stocking in the morning and then opened the register and pulled the cash out, tucking it into a cash box. I preferred to balance the register in the office, it was easier sitting down at the desk and I could use the computer in there that was linked to the register to reconcile it.

After turning everything behind the bar off that needed to be, I headed back into the office to count the money. I sat at the desk and booted up the computer, tapping my fingers on the desk while I waited.

That's when I heard it. I gasped. It was unmistakable, the song I had been avoiding listening to for years.

I locked the cash box in the safe and walked back out to the bar, Edward was sitting at the old piano playing the song I sang all those years ago with Jasper's band.

He played it perfectly, never looking at his fingers, staring intensely at me as I entered the room.

"You were there." It wasn't a question. He had seen me sing with Jasper's band all those years ago. How else would he know about that song?

He nodded, "yes, and I thought you were amazing. You looked so scared but when you opened your mouth… it blew me away."

Wow.

I took a deep breath; this was something I hadn't spoken about in so long. I was able to, but hadn't needed to. Thankfully, I had done a lot of work where it didn't affect me like it used to. Since I had known him, I had a feeling he had been there that night, but it still didn't answer why he had been so hostile towards me.

"And then when it was over I went looking for you, but Bella, you just disappeared," he said sadly. "I wanted to speak to you, tell you what your singing had done to me. How it made me feel, but I couldn't find you anywhere. Then I went overseas and haven't been back since."

I nodded.

"Where were you, Bella?"

"You really want to know?" I questioned. "I was in the hospital."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**Howdy! **

**Sorry for the delay between updates again, no real excuse, just my real life was busy. Thanks to all who have read, alerted and reviewed so far, here is chapter six. Hope you like it.**

**Thanks so much for Dolly Reader's wonderful pre-reading skills and Kitty Vuitton is the best beta out there!**

**Xx**

* * *

><p>"<em>Where were you, Bella?"<em>

"_You really want to know?" I questioned. "I was in the hospital."_

**~Bella~**

He gasped loudly as he suddenly stopped playing. His whole body tensed and he had a pained look on his face.

His head whipped around to look at me, "What? Why?" His eyes flitted around my face, as though he didn't quite understand.

I grabbed a nearby chair and slumped down into it facing him.

"It looks like I'm going to have to start from the beginning." I said running my hand through my hair. Edward didn't move, continuing to stare at me. Waiting for my explanation.

"I grew up in a small town, I didn't have many friends and came from a single parent family where my dad was a cop; let's just say I was less than popular. My dad is the chief of police and my mom, well... she left when I was a kid. She wasn't really the motherly type. I'd visit her during the holidays, but she was never really all that much like a mother. Anyway, I was a shy kid," I grimaced.

"Like _really_ shy. Painfully so. I would avoid talking to people if I could and even went so far as to stay at home and hide in my room if things got too hard and I couldn't deal with the attention," I sighed.

"That included simple things such as eating at other people's places, going to birthday parties and even certain subjects in school freaked me out to the point of throwing up."

"I guess I always knew I had a problem but didn't want to admit it. My parents didn't know what to do with me, so they let me hide out, probably adding to the problem when I should have been doing something about it. I was really lucky that I had Alice as a friend; she persisted and never left me alone for too long, even when she knew I sometimes couldn't talk to her or would hide away. She was the one who encouraged me to take singing lessons." I shook my head at the memory.

"I was so mad at her; I thought I'd never be able to sing in front of the teacher, let alone anyone else. For a long time I didn't even know how she found out I could sing, 'cause there was no way in hell I had ever sung in front of anyone."

"Jasper was my singing teacher. He was so patient. It took weeks before I could barely speak to him, let alone sing in front of him, but he persevered. He eventually came up with a couple of tricks where I would sing and he could be around. He would make me sing with my eyes closed or he'd leave the room and listen from the hall, silly things like that. Sometimes Jasper would even embarrass himself in front of me on purpose to make me feel more comfortable around him. When he eventually got me to sing months later, he helped me so much with technique and projection. It was his idea to do a song with his band that night." I winced at the thought.

"I knew it was a big mistake, but I still let him talk me into it. I think I wanted to make a change and not be that terrified girl anymore. A lot of the night is really hazy; I can barely remember what happened. Surprisingly, I managed to make it through the whole song. I still don't know how, I must have sounded so bad; my nerves were almost choking me… I walked off stage and I couldn't breathe. I was gasping and wheezing, Jasper says I was crying and shaking so hard he didn't know what was going on. I must have been a mess." I paused and took a deep breath.

"It wasn't really a panic attack, but yeah I freaked out really bad, started having difficulty breathing and palpitations. I ended up passing out in the back room because I couldn't get my breathing under control. Jasper called an ambulance and they took me to the hospital and I spent the night recovering."

"For the next week, I was given a bunch of tests and they eventually came up with a name for what I had. Have. Whatever. _Social Anxiety Disorder_."

Edward's eyebrows shot up; this was the first reaction he had shown through my whole story. He looked kind of shocked but still had a trace of his regular frown on his face.

"That... that still... doesn't explain how you are so different now," he uttered. "You are so confident and outgoing. I wouldn't have even known you'd ever had any social problems." He shook his head slightly as though he didn't quite believe what I'd said.

"Yeah I know." I agreed, "But if you knew me back then, you'd believe it. It took me a lot of treatment to get this way, Edward. I had a _lot_ of therapy and had to take drugs, you know, antidepressants. Sometimes I still do, if I need help dealing with something, and my therapist checks up on me all the time. I took a _lot_ of self esteem courses, I mean a _shitload_. I worked on my confidence so much; I vowed that I'd never let it get that bad again."

I smiled at myself, "I got my first tattoo, as a reward when I finished the first round of group therapy and could actually sing in front of my dad and my therapy group. It was a big step, so I got this one," I pointed to my upper arm and held it out.

"These are Chinese symbols. These two mean _inner strength_ and this one is _confidence_… That was the beginning of the physical transformation I guess…" I shrugged.

"I never meant to change how I looked, Edward, it was more that I _became_ who I was meant to be." I took another deep breath, even if he thought I was an idiot for looking the way I did, I had explained everything he needed to know. If he didn't like it then that was his bad luck.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose then ran his hand through his hair. He shook his head and looked down at his hands, hovering over the piano keys. He opened his mouth a few times, as if he was going to speak but nothing came out.

"Its okay, Edward, you don't have to say anything, it's a little unbelievable. I mean, who freaks out so much it puts them in hospital, all because they sang in front of some people they didn't even know?" I knew it was a little crazy.

"Jasper blamed himself for so long. I felt so bad for him. It wasn't his fault, I could have said no or just not gone through with it, but I think I was just trying to prove something to myself… Over the years, I realized I _am_ a really great singer and when I overcame an obstacle, I would reward myself with something, like a new tattoo."

Edward was still silent, his mouth hanging open, but nothing coming out. I wished he would say something, _anything_, so that I could stop rambling on.

"I have learned a lot about myself over the years, and this is who I really am. That shy girl is still in here somewhere..." I patted my chest, "but what you see now... that's me."

I stood up and headed to the bar for a drink. Edward looked like he needed one and I could certainly use one myself. I grabbed two glasses and a bottle and made my way back to where Edward was still frozen. He nodded in thanks when I handed him his drink then gulped it down in a couple of swallows. Wiping his mouth with his arm he held the glass out towards me. I chuckled to myself, I hadn't even had a chance to take a sip of mine and he was asking for another.

We sat quietly drinking for a while, it wasn't uncomfortable, but I had never been able to keep quiet for too long. When the silence got too much for me I started humming, only softly at first, then the more the alcohol sunk in the louder I got.

Edward watched me intently, a small smile slowly creeping onto his face. I raised my voice slightly, singing the words I had been humming.

"_I'm learning to walk again.  
><em>_I believe I've waited long enough.  
><em>_Where do I begin?  
><em>_I'm learning to talk again.  
><em>_Can't you see I've waited long enough?  
><em>_Where do I begin?"_

I kept singing, getting louder, belting it out. Edward suddenly turned back to face the piano and began playing along with a perfect melody. Shocked, I almost stumbled on the words. He jumped in effortlessly, as though he had playing the whole time.

"_Do you remember the day?  
><em>_We built these paper mountains.  
><em>_And sat and watched them burn.  
><em>_I think I found my place.  
><em>_Can't you feel it growing stronger?  
><em>_Little conquerors."_

I got up and stood next to the piano, and watched Edward's hands as they flew over the keys. He nodded his head slightly in time with his playing, the small smile remaining on his lips. He was so graceful and beautiful, his profile striking but delicate all at once. He was gorgeous.

In that moment it was undeniable how attracted I was to him, but it was more than that. There was a deeper connection between us that blew me away; it was something to do with the music.

The energy joining us hummed as our duet continued.

"_I'm learning to walk again.  
><em>_I believe I've waited long enough.  
><em>_Where do I begin?  
><em>_I'm learning to talk again.  
><em>_I believe I've waited long enough.  
><em>_Where do I begin?"_

My heart was beating so hard I thought it might leap out of my chest. We sounded amazing, the two of us, piano and voice. I hadn't felt so compatible musically with someone in a long time, probably ever. Feeling overwhelmed but invigorated, I didn't hold back, singing with everything I had.

"_Now.  
><em>_For the very first time.  
><em>_Don't you pay no mind.  
><em>_Set me free again."_

Edward gave the impression he knew the song very well. Even though it was a rock song that was meant to be performed on guitar, he made it sound like it was written for the piano. Never missing a beat. His eyes occasionally flickered to mine and then back to his hands.

"_You keep alive a moment at a time.  
><em>_But still inside a whisper to a riot.  
><em>_To sacrifice but knowing to survive.  
><em>_The first to cry another state of mind.  
><em>_I'm on my knees, I'm praying for a sign.  
><em>_Forever, whenever.  
><em>_I never wanna die.  
><em>_Dancing on my grave.  
><em>_Running through the fire.  
><em>_Forever, whenever.  
><em>_I never wanna die.  
><em>_Never wanna leave.  
><em>_Never say goodbye.  
><em>_Forever And ever."_

As the song begun to wind down our eyes locked, Edward's bright green ones unblinking as they bore into mine. He executed the song flawlessly. His experience shining through in every note; he seemed to anticipate when I would slow the tempo down. I'd never had such a perfect accompaniment before.

"_Learning to walk again.  
><em>_I believe I've waited long enough.  
><em>_Where do I begin?  
><em>_I'm learning to talk again.  
><em>_Can't you see I've waited long enough?  
><em>_Where do I begin?  
><em>_I'm learning to walk again.  
><em>_I believe I've waited long enough.  
><em>_I'm learning to talk again.  
><em>_Can't you see I've waited long enough?"_

Edward played his final note and as it reverberated around the room, my ears rang from the sudden silence. The air was electric, crackling between us and neither one of us moved for the longest time.

I was amazed and shocked all at once. Where did that come from?

Something extraordinary had just occurred. I didn't know if it was a one-off thing or if we could replicate it. Maybe it was the music, maybe it was us, or maybe it was a combination of both. I didn't know, but it felt exhilarating and I wanted to do it again. A lot.

Edward was first to break the silence with an exhale as he rose from the piano bench and stood right in front of me. I looked up at him; he was a lot taller than me so I had to crane my neck to see his face properly. He was still smiling slightly, one side of his mouth rising higher than the other; his eyes were twinkling in the dim light.

"That was..." he started shaking his head as if in disbelief, his eyes yet to leave mine.

"I know..." I whispered.

At that very moment my cell phone started ringing loudly, breaking the spell. I knew it was Alice from the ring tone. I had it programmed to play _'Dizzy_' by _Vic Reeves with the Wonder Stuff_ whenever she called me. Edward raised an eyebrow at my choice of tone. I huffed, annoyed that we'd been interrupted, took a step back and fished my cell phone out of the front pocket of my jeans.

"Hello, Alice." I turned away, breaking the eye contact we had been holding.

Alice had been worried about me. When I didn't arrive home around the usual time she started to panic. I guess I couldn't complain; she was just looking out for me especially after what had happened with James. It's just a pity the crazy ring tone I had for her broke the Bella and Edward bubble we had going on.

It was really late when Edward walked me to my car after I had locked up, and we both headed home. He was still staying in a hotel somewhere, I had offered to give him a ride but he had a rental car he was driving around.

I was beyond exhausted after spilling my guts to Edward about my past and then the amazing connection we had shared. The night had been a major roller coaster, from a sad low to an amazing high.

Edward didn't give me much to go on with his reaction to my story, other than a few headshakes and a couple of hair ruffles. He gulped down a few drinks like he was dying of thirst, but he never came out and said anything about what he thought.

I didn't know if he would think worse of me now or better. Going by the way we connected during our song, I was hoping things would be better from now on. If we could work together like that for the wedding, Alice and Jasper would be so happy. We had the opportunity to make their wedding really special.

I went to bed that night thinking of all the songs I'd love to sing with Edward, his beautiful hands and his broken-down old piano.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**So what did you think? Hope no-one was too disappointed with Bella's story. Let me know!**

**xx**

**Songs from this chapter:**

**The song Bella sang with Edward: **_**Walk**_** by the Foo Fighters -  
><strong>**http:/www**** (dot) ****youtube****(dot)****com/watch?v=4PkcfQtibmU**

**Bella's ring tone for Alice: **_**Dizzy**_** by Vic Reeves and the Wonderstuff -  
><strong>**http:/www****(dot)****youtube****(dot)****com/watch?v=zy-v7np4iGM**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**Hi there! Sorry about the long wait, life just got busy!**

**Special thanks go out as always to Dolly Reader for pre reading and Kitty Vuitton for betaing.**

**This one isn't very long, but I'm already over half way finished the next chapter so hopefully it won't be far away.**

**Thanks to all who have alerted, favorited and reviewed but especially just thanks to all who have been reading!**

**Nat xx**

* * *

><p><strong>~Edward~<strong>

"You see that?" Emmett's voice came from beside me and I saw him nudge Jasper with his elbow in my peripheral.

"Sure did," Jasper answered.

I looked up at the two idiots to my left, they were both grinning at me like fools.

"What are you guys looking at?" I scowled.

"You," Emmett said pointing at me. "You just smiled."

"No I didn't."

"You did, Edward." Jasper confirmed with a nod, "_and_ you were whistling."

"Yeah, since when do you whistle?" Emmett added trying hard not to laugh. "What's up with you? Did you get laid?"

I was helping paint walls in one of the new apartments, minding my own business, and now I couldn't even do that in peace with Jasper and Emmett giving me hell.

I snorted, "No. I did not."

"Well, whatever it is, little brother, keep it up."

We returned to our painting. I maintained my scowl.

As I continued to work, my mind wandered. I wondered if Bella was downstairs. If she was, was she busy? Maybe she'd want to sing. She was always singing. Maybe she'd want me to play for her again.

Last night had been eye opening that's for sure; who would have guessed that Bella had been through that? Not me. And then when she sang and I accompanied her, well, I don't think I've ever felt that way before. Ever. There was something there which was unmistakable; just what I was meant to do with it was vexing me.

For the first time in a long time I was kind of excited.

But I also was scared shitless.

Alice's voice floated up the stairs along with Bella's laughter, as they neared the top they got louder and started cackling uncontrollably.

I put down my brush and stepped back from the wall I was working on.

"Farrr out, you've been busy!" Bella exclaimed spinning around in a circle her eyes wide.

I rolled my eyes as Emmett raced over grabbed both Bella and Alice around the waist, lifted them both up and spun around with them in his arms. Alice's shrieks were deafening.

"Em! Put us down!" Bella yelled. Emmett continued to spin them around and finally after a lot of teasing he placed them carefully on their feet and stepped away. Alice blew her hair out of her face and then slapped him on the arm.

"What was that for you big oaf!"

Emmett shrugged and gave them both a cheeky grin.

"Edward's good mood must have rubbed off on me," he turned his grin to me. Bella and Alice also turned and looked at me, Alice was amused and Bella looked almost surprised.

Jasper stepped up next to Emmett and proceeded to stare at me too.

"What?" I asked in a huff. I was getting sick of being the butt of all their jokes.

Bella looked back at Emmett and Jasper who were snickering together, and then she looked at me with a sly grin.

"Its okay, Edward." She said. "I have a secret weapon that I use against these two when they annoy me too much. Watch and learn."

My eyebrows rose, interested in what she was about to do.

"Believe me, this will work." She rubbed her hands together and then cleared her throat.

"No way, Bella." Jasper gasped dramatically. "You wouldn't!"

Emmett looked on, horrified.

"I sure would," her eyes narrowed slyly in Jasper and Emmett's direction. She then did a dramatic dance move, and started singing loudly.

"_We're all in this together  
><em>_Once we know  
><em>_That we are  
><em>_We're all stars  
><em>_And we see that  
><em>_We're all in this together  
><em>_And it shows  
><em>_When we stand  
><em>_Hand in hand  
><em>_Make our dreams come true"_

What the hell was she singing? Whatever it was had caused Jasper and Emmett to grab their ears as though they were bleeding. Bella continued to dance some obviously choreographed moves while she sang. She sounded really good, as usual, but the two stooges were yelling like she was driving them crazy.

"_Together, together, together everyone  
><em>_Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
><em>_Together, were there for each other every time  
><em>_Together together come on lets do this right"_

Alice stood next to me watching the spectacle. "High School Musical gets them every time, Edward. You should learn some of the songs. They'd never bother you again." Her eyes lit up and she suddenly looked like she was going to burst, "You and Bella could do one as a duet!" she grabbed my arm and jumped up and down excitedly.

Emmett and Jasper fled down the stairs screaming in pain and Bella stopped what she was doing with a triumphant smile on her face.

"And that's how you get rid of them," she said as she proudly walked over to us clapping her hands together as if she were dusting them off. "It's not something I do often," she said, her tone mockingly serious, "but I like to give them hell occasionally and for some reason they just can't handle the HSM!"

"Anyone would think you were out of tune!" Alice giggled. "I better go check on them," she waved and headed down the stairs.

"Okay, well that was... interesting," I said. Bella and I were alone for the first time since last night, and I was suddenly really nervous.

"It worked though. Now they aren't bothering you." Bella replied. Little did she know that they'd probably pick on me more now thanks to her scaring them off on my behalf.

I wasn't sure what to do or say next, so I turned and messed with my paint and brushes. Bella wandered around and examined the room.

"Hey, Edward." Bella said, breaking the silence. I looked back at her. "You got a delivery downstairs. I signed for it, I hope that's alright?"

I was expecting the new piano lid to arrive any day now.

"That would be the piano lid. I'll have to get Aro back to help me put it on."

"Cool." Bella said quietly. We stood and nervously looked at each other again.

I took a deep breath; this awkward silence was starting to get to me.

"So, Bella, if you have some spare time later on, would you like to work on some songs?" I paused. "For the.. wedding, of course." I didn't want her to think that I was either desperate, or that I was forcing her into it.

Bella's eyes were bright as she beamed at me.

"I'd love to. I'm working all night, but if we get some downtime we could do it then."

I smiled back at her, relieved.

"Okay."

Bella went back to walking around the apartment checking out what work had been done.

The three apartments were rapidly nearing completion. All that needed work was the bathrooms and kitchens, painting, floor coatings and window furnishings. I think there were also built-ins to go in the bedrooms too. Emmett really had proven to be the best man for the job, he'd achieved so much in the short time he'd been working here and his workmanship was excellent.

Bella made her way back downstairs to work and I returned to my painting. Jasper and Emmett eventually appeared back upstairs and got back to work.

When we were done for the day, I was so excited to see the piano lid that I turned down Emmett's offer to loan me his car so that I could go back to my hotel and take a shower. I ran down the stairs and into the office and forced open the packaging. It was huge and would take Aro's expertise to install properly, plus it was new and shiny, unlike the rest of the piano, but it would complete my project and for that I was ecstatic.

I wrapped it up as well as I could and leaned it up against the wall securely so it wouldn't fall. Then I made my way out to the piano and sat down. I pulled off my flannel shirt and got comfortable. I needed to play.

Starting out with some simple scales to warm up I ignored the small crowd of bar patrons in the room with me and centred myself. I was minutely aware of the background music that was playing had stopped as I began one of my favourite pieces.

The sound of _Rachmaninoff_'s _Prelude in G Minor_ filled the room.

As I played, my surroundings faded away and I concentrated on the music, feeling it flowing out of my hands and onto the keys. I relished in the feeling of being able to create something so melodic and beautiful.

I knew it was not the norm for Twilight Tavern, but I was sure no one would care.

When I finished the piece I paused, my fingers still hovering over the keys. The room was silent around me and suddenly there was a burst of applause. I looked around me to see everyone in the room had been listening to me play.

Emmett and Jasper were sitting at the bar, Alice was leaning across it and Rose and Bella were standing behind her. They were all cheering and yelling.

I looked at my fingers out of embarrassment. I never meant to show off. I just wanted to play something I enjoyed.

Emmett bounded over to me and clapped me hard on the back, making me wince.

"Fuck, little brother, you still have it!" He was smiling so hard I thought his face might crack. "Can you play something I might know?" He asked.

I nodded and began something a little more Emmett's style. He stood next to me bopping his head in time. By the time I had finished with his request I had a crowd of about fifteen people around me yelling song requests at me.

I played a few of them, eager to please my audience. It had been a long time since I'd played for people just for fun, rather than in an organised concert in a theatre with or without an orchestra. And I never got a chance to play any rock or blues for anyone but myself.

I looked up during an instrumental rendition of a Coldplay song to see Bella watching me, without thinking I smiled and threw her a wink and she grinned in return.

"So," she approached me as the crowd began to thin. "Shall we do something together?"

"What did you have in mind?" I asked.

"How about we start slowly and work our way up? We might even find something that would be good for the wedding." She answered. "Can you play some scales for me to warm up to, please?"

When Bella was suitably warmed up, she suggested we play _Blackbird_ by _The_ _Beatles_, which was, in my opinion, one of the most beautiful songs ever written. Bella's voice would sound perfect for this song and I was very familiar with it so there were no problems there.

"_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
><em>_Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
><em>_All your life  
><em>_You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
><em>_Black bird singing in the dead of night  
><em>_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
><em>_all your life  
><em>_you were only waiting for this moment to be free"_

I glanced around the room, everyone was watching in awe and Bella was totally unaware; she had her eyes closed and was leaning against the piano facing me.

It was so quiet, just the piano and her amazing voice. Not only did she sound incredible, but she also looked so beautiful in that moment with the dull lighting from the bar behind her. It shone through her hair like a halo, her hair flowing softly around her face. She wore minimal make-up, but in my opinion she didn't need it. With her eyes closed and a content smile on her face as she sang, she took my breath away. Her voice was powerful with emotion but she never faltered, it was clear she loved the song.

"_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
><em>_Into the light of the dark black night.  
><em>_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
><em>_Into the light of the dark black night.  
><em>_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
><em>_Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
><em>_All your life  
><em>_You were only waiting for this moment to arise,  
><em>_You were only waiting for this moment to arise,  
><em>_You were only waiting for this moment to arise"_

We finished the song and Bella's eyes remained closed. The crowd around us started clapping and cheering louder than before. I could hear Emmett and Jasper yelling and Rose was whistling loudly with two fingers in her mouth.

Bella smiled shyly and looked around the room realising that everyone was watching.

"I love that song," she whispered.

I myself had liked that song before, but now I loved it; Bella truly had a great talent. There was just something about her. And when I played and she sang, I felt something stirring in me that hadn't been there in a very long time, like maybe my heart was beating differently.

"I better go back to work for a while," she gestured behind her to the bar. I nodded and got up and followed her, taking a seat with Emmett and Jasper.

Emmett clapped me on the back _again_ and I winced _again._

"That there... was something else..." he motioned with his head back towards the piano.

I looked him in the eye and blew out a deep breath,

"It sure was, Em," Jasper nodded in agreement next to Emmett.

Alice brought over a beer for each of us and I took a few deep gulps, realising I was parched. I had been playing for over an hour, but it hadn't felt that long.

"That was beautiful, Edward." Alice sighed. "If you and Bella do something half as good as that at our wedding, I will be so happy."

"Don't worry Alice, we'll find something perfect," I reassured her. Pretty much anything Bella sang would be perfect; I wasn't worried about that at all. I was more worried about what was happening between her and me. The spark from last night lingered in our last performance, not quite as strong but it was there in the background. We had the potential to achieve something earth shattering, if I didn't ruin it first.

"You make me want to pull out my drums," Emmett mused. It had been a long time since I had seen him play, but back when he was in college, he was a great drummer.

"You're welcome to bring them here," Jasper offered. "We have plenty of room and no one is going to complain about the noise."

"Unless you suck," Bella added from across the bar with a smirk.

Emmett bellowed out a laugh and threw a coaster at her, she dodged it then flung one back hitting him in the chest.

"I have a few more song ideas," Bella said as she came and stood on the other side of the bar in front of me. "We should go over some of them and see how they sound."

I nodded, "I'm sure they will all be great."

"Maybe you could _both_ sing," Emmett added. "You know, do a bit of a Kenny Rogers/Dolly Parton duet." He was grinning like a fool again in my direction. "How about that Elton John song?" He continued, verbally digging his grave deeper. "How does that go, Jazz?"

Jasper decided to join in the hilarity, _"Don't go breaking my heart.." _ He sang before cracking up in hysterics.

I rolled my eyes and looked to Bella for help. These idiots thought they were funny.

"Hey, as long as it's not Endless Love, like Alice suggested, I'd sing almost anything," Bella said to me. "Remember, I was in a covers band; I've sung some shocking songs in my time."

"Well, I'm not much of a singer, so maybe we leave the singing to you," I said

"Hang on there!" Emmett interrupted. I narrowed my eyes at him. What now? "You too can sing, you used to sing for Mom all the time."

I looked down at my beer. I was not sure if I was confident enough to sing with Bella, she was flawless and my talent was definitely the piano. My mother always said she loved my singing voice, but didn't all mothers say things like that?

"How about we get to work tomorrow morning? Can you spare some time away from painting?" Bella asked. "If not, I'm not working tomorrow night so we can do it here then. If you don't mind an audience..."

"Sounds good," I replied.

As she went back to work, I watched her. I had been watching her for a while but it was different now. It occurred to me that ever since we performed together I hadn't been thinking of Bella as two people; old Bella and new Bella. Now I just thought of her as Bella.

Things were definitely changing.

* * *

><p><strong>Songs from this chapter:<strong>

**We're All In This Together from High School Musical:  
><strong>**http:/www**** (dot) ****youtube****(dot)****com/watch?v=BlRvE9dKWQc**

**Prelude in G Minor (Op. 23 No. 5) by ****Sergei Rachmaninoff:  
><strong>**http:/youtu****(dot)****be/hXMpXj6qfOc**

**Matt Bellamy from Muse also does a version before one of their songs:  
><strong>**http:/www**** (dot) ****youtube**** (dot) ****com/watch?v=F1xvc55Q2Ws**

**Blackbird by the Beatles (this is a version performed by Alicia Keys):  
><strong>**http:/www**** (dot) ****youtube**** (dot) ****com/watch?v=JrTbf_ws9Is**

**Songs mentioned in the conversation at the end:**

**Islands In the Stream by Kenny Rogers and Dolly Parton  
><strong>**http:/www**** (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=lixDK_tMEhE**

**Don't Go Breaking My Heart by Elton John and Kiki Dee  
><strong>**http:/www**** (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=Yh6Qprj7YHU**

**Endless Love by Lionel Richie and Diana Ross  
><strong>**http:/www (dot) youtube**** (dot) com/watch?v=Ewf0TnM4eKo**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

**G'day! Hope everyone is well!**

**Here's chapter eight, out relatively quickly! Thanks to Dolly Reader for all her pre-reading help, she picks up things I miss and suggests things to make the chapter better. And thanks to Kitty Vuitton for her supreme betaing skills, it is hugely appreciated.**

**Thanks to everyone who read, alerted and reviewed. I'm floored I made it over 100 reviews! That's so cool!**

**We're getting there slowly; this chapter is all Bella's POV, but our two favorite characters spend some time together getting to know each other.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the songs mentioned in Duet. I don't sing or play the piano so some info comes from Google. I also don't know anything about renovations. I'm married but not an expert in weddings either. ****You get it - 'insert default disclaimer here'.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Bella~<strong>

"I don't think that one is going to work either," Edward said and stopped playing again.

I huffed, "I know, I was just giving another one of Alice's suggestions a go." Alice certainly had _interesting_ taste in music. I leaned back against the side of the piano, my back to Edward, and looked at the list I had saved on my iPhone again.

We'd been playing around with songs all morning and had yet to come up with anything suitable to play at the wedding. It seemed Jasper had good taste in music but Alice... Alice had weird taste. There was only so much you could do with some of her unusual suggestions. Some things just didn't sound right played on the piano and even with Edward's expertise and superior piano playing skills; we couldn't possibly perform some of them at the wedding. And others just had lyrics that didn't fit; songs about breaking up we're vetoed straight away.

"Surely _you_ have something decent in mind, Bella." His deep voice was closer to me that I expected and I turned around to find him standing at the piano leaning over trying to read over my shoulder.

I nodded, "Actually I do, but I'm not sure what Jasper will think, He'll think I picked some of these songs because they are my favorites, rather than for their wedding. Plus I'm not sure how some of these songs will translate to piano with a female vocalist. What do you think of this?" I pressed play on my music player and held my phone out to him.

_Incubus' Dig_ played through the tiny speaker. Edward looked at the ground concentrating on the music, his eyebrows pulling together as he listened. I was nervous as to what he might think as _Incubus_ were one of my favorite bands and I had been hoping to sneak one of their songs into the wedding somewhere, even if I had to sing it a cappella.

"If you don't like that song, I have a couple more of theirs that might be suitable," I added. Really, I loved all their songs and would do a whole set dedicated to them if I could.

His green eyes met mine and he gave me a crooked smile that lit his whole face up. "Might was well play them for me first, then we can decide."

I nodded and found the next song and pressed play, then handed my phone back to him, our fingers brushing as he took it.

As he listened, I took a good look at him, taking my time to examine him closer. It's funny how I'd known him for a couple of months but because he spent more time running away from me I never really got a chance to look at him, like _really_ look at him, until now. I was familiar with his back and the top of his head as he looked down and scampered out of the room, but now that I had it I took the opportunity to check out the parts that had been hidden from me before. He always seemed to look at the floor when he listened so I didn't have to worry about being caught.

The first thing that always caught my attention when I looked at Edward, other than the fact that he was really tall, was his hair. It was a crazy brown/red/bronze color and it stuck up in every direction. He wore it cut quite short at the back but on top it was longer and just a complete mess. It suited him though; it made him look like he didn't care about how he looked and also 'sexed him up' a bit. I liked his hair _a lot_.

Okay, maybe that's the second thing I noticed about him. He was really quite gorgeous, especially close up. He had a strong square jaw that had a couple of day's growth on it, and I vaguely wondered how it would feel to touch it, a straight nose and the brightest green eyes I'd ever seen. I'd seen the photos of him online when I Googled him, but it always made me think of someone else. He'd often be wearing a suit in the photos and since he'd been here I don't think I'd seen him in anything but jeans and flannel shirts, maybe a plain white t-shirt. He was a lot scruffier in real life compared to his professional life. He had an air of confidence about him, which probably came from being in the public eye for as long as he had, but came across as though he wasn't trying to impress anyone.

He took a deep breath and then ran his hand through his hair, and I watched the movement of his hand attentively. It was still covered in paint from the work he'd been doing upstairs and I swear he had the nicest hands I've ever seen. His fingers were long and his nails well manicured. And jeez his hands looked huge! I could only imagine how much bigger they were than mine.

Edward cleared his throat and my eyes flicked back to his, he was looking at me with his eyebrows raised and a hint of a smirk on his face. Oops, I must have zoned out thinking about his hands. I laughed to myself and found the next song on my phone and pressed play for him.

It's funny how I found myself quite comfortable in Edward's presence so quickly, only a day or two after telling him my story. He was different after I told him. It was like he was less anxious or angry or something. And he didn't avoid me so I was happy that he didn't seem to hate me anymore. I'd seen him a lot since then and we'd even had a fun time last night with the rest of the gang after Twilight closed. He'd played some more songs for us and I sang a few times. I even almost got Jasper to pull out his guitar but he chickened out at the last minute. We'd had a great time as a group and it was the first instance I could think of where Edward had hung around with us and looked like he actually enjoyed himself. I wanted to include him again, not because I loved the feeling of singing with him while he played, which I did, but he made me want to get to know him more.

"These songs are good," Edward said, snapping me out of my thoughts again. "I could do something with a couple of these."

I smiled and did a little jig where I stood. "I'm so glad you said that, they are my favorite band."

"What about you, do you have any suggestions? You've known Jazz a long time, any songs he might have liked that would suit?" I asked. "Might as well get them all on the table."

Edward nodded, "yeah a couple. I'm wary of lyrics though so I might need your help there but it'll make a list."

He looked me in the eye for a minute and I couldn't tell if he was thinking or just staring at me. I held my breath and just as the electricity in the air between us was increasing he opened his mouth to speak,

"Shall we go get some lunch and then come back and work some more?" He asked. "You don't have any plans for this afternoon do you?"

I shook my head, "no, only some laundry but that can wait." Edward smirked and I blushed a little thinking back to the 'laundry incident'.

We left the bar waving at Rose as we went and made our way down the block to a local cafe. Edward opened the door for me when we got there and ushered me in, his proximity close as we stepped inside, making my heart flutter.

I knew the hostess, her name was Jessica and she often came into Twilight on the weekends, so I made small talk with her while we waited to be seated. She immediately noticed Edward and her eyes kept flicking back to him behind me as she spoke. He stood close to me and didn't say a word.

When we were seated at a table near the back we took our seats ordered our drinks.

"So," I started. I really wanted to know more about him. About his family, his career. I didn't even know where he was staying while he was in Seattle. "How are you liking being back in the states? Is it strange? You were in Europe a long time weren't you?"

"Actually I really like being home," He smiled. "I thought it would be strange but being around Jasper and my brother has been great. I didn't realize how much I missed them until I got back."

"What about your parents? They must have been excited for you to come home?"

His face contorted into a grimace. "Ah, I haven't seen my parents yet," he admitted quietly.

"Oh shit, Edward, I'm sorry."

He shook his head frowning slightly. "No, there's no problem. I should have gone to see them but I've been putting it off." he stopped again to gather his thoughts. "You see... I don't exactly get on with my father..."

"Oh"

"Yes, he was hard on both Emmett and I growing up, I think he wanted one of us to follow in his footsteps and when neither of us did he was disappointed and didn't know how to deal with it. So now I feel like I'm always getting the third degree when I see him. My mother is great; she just smothers us as a compensation for my father's distance. That's probably another reason why I have avoided them so far."

"I'm sure your mother just misses you and hates to see you fight with your dad," I said.

"Maybe," he sighed and ran his hand through his hair again. "I do feel like shit for not seeing her."

I didn't want the whole lunch to be ruined by me asking something I shouldn't have so I stayed quiet for a while, giving Edward time to pick the next topic of conversation. We sat quietly looking over the menu.

It was surreal to be having lunch with Edward and chatting like we were friends when 3 days ago he was literally avoiding me. That was one topic I wasn't going to bring up... not yet at least.

Our drinks arrived and we ordered our food.

"What about you. Are you close to your parents? You said the other night that your dad was a cop," Edward asked when our waitress had left.

"Ah yes." I nodded and tapped my feet in time with the music in the background, "my dad is the Chief of Police back in Forks. He's just a real manly man and not forthcoming with words or talking about feelings. Having a daughter who was so painfully shy probably didn't help. I think he feels partly to blame for my disorder but really there was nothing he could have done. I speak to him often but I really should visit him more. The thing is, he's always so busy, and if he's not working he's out fishing with his buddies. He'll be down for Alice and Jasper's wedding and I can't wait."

"What about your Mom?"

"My mom, let's just say she is flighty and kinda forgetful. She's a fun person, but not the most supportive. She's kinda unreliable; I have no idea where she is even living right now; she moves that often."

"Wow," Edward shook his head in disbelief.

"Yeah I know. It's something I got used to quite early in life," I shrugged. It didn't bother me, she just wasn't around a lot and I was used to it.

Our food arrived and we dug in. I was starving.

"So what's Europe like?" I asked between bites. "I'm sure you have some great stories of your time there?"

Edward chewed slowly as if contemplating what he was going to say. "Yes it's a great place, a lot of culture and so much to see, but the truth is I didn't experience a lot of it."

"What? Why?" I asked shocked.

He laughed at my reaction. "My life there is really different to life here, Bella. I'm a musician and I guess I'm quite popular to a certain crowd. I'm usually really busy and I travel a lot so I'm not in the same place for very long. It's pretty lonely actually. Sometimes, I don't see anyone but my agent and manager and I have an assistant that sometimes helps with things. And of course if I'm playing with an orchestra I might see them, but there's lots of rehearsal and work involved. I might spend a month or two in one place, but might only ever see those same people every day for that month."

"There's the other stuff I do, including as benefits and such, they aren't too bad. It gets me out and amongst other people, but there's always a down side..." he trailed off.

"Sometimes," he continued "I'm a featured artist and invited to perform with someone, so there are always the people who will do anything for me. Bella, you don't understand what it's like to have someone wanting to do everything for you every day of your life. I haven't had a permanent address since I moved over there and hardly any time off. "

"Oh," I said. I guess it's a pretty sad life. Maybe that's why he had been so angry all the time. I felt bad for having brought down the mood to our lunch again. Edward's life was so unlike what I thought it would be. I hope he enjoyed his time here in Seattle; hanging around Twilight Tavern was never lonely.

"So is it worth it?" I finally had to ask.

"Yes", he answered straight away. "The music is what counts. I know you must understand that being a performer yourself." I nodded. "When you produce something that makes so many people happy, then you get something out of it. And I love to play; I don't think I could go very long without playing piano." I smiled wistfully knowing exactly how he felt because I felt the same way about my singing.

"So what next?" I asked. "Do you have any plans while you're here? When do you go back?"

"Nope, no plans yet," He shrugged. "I told my manager that I won't be available until after the wedding. I haven't even spoken to him since I've been here. He probably has something lined up, he usually does."

I leaned back in my chair and patted my stomach. "Well, I'm sure you'll be off overseas soon enough. I've seen you play; I bet there are heaps of offers out there."

He nodded, "maybe. I'm starting to think that I might want to hang around here for a little while longer." He smiled shyly and looked up from under his lashes and my heart fluttered again.

The waitress chose that moment to come and clear our plates and asked if we'd like anything else. I declined, too full to barely move, but Edward ordered another drink.

We sat in silence for a minute. I fiddled with my iPhone and tried to sort out my sing list. We'd have a little bit of time when we got back before Alice appeared and Jasper was still working upstairs so he wouldn't be able to hear us clearly. I wanted to have at least one song that was a surprise for them on their day.

"I'll write out some song names for you to look at," Edward nodded towards my phone as he took a sip of his drink.

"Cool," I answered. "I think we should do a few songs, maybe play them after the wedding dance. What do you think?"

"Sounds good. _If_ we can find that many songs," He laughed.

I folded my arms across my chest. "You doubt my skills? Don't worry; I've still got a few surprises up my sleeve."

He laughed even louder, a sound I found myself thinking I could get used to hearing more often, "alright then, let's go see what genius you have to offer." He pulled his wallet out his back pocket.

I started to shuffle through my jeans pockets for some cash; I swore I had some money around here somewhere, when Edward put his hand out to stop me. "It's okay, I've got this." I smiled in thanks.

"I might just duck into the bathroom." He nodded while messing with his wallet.

When I returned from the bathroom, I found Edward at the front of the cafe looking uncomfortable as Jessica, the hostess, was talking animatedly and touching him on the arm. A wave of annoyance ran through me; she should keep her hands to herself. He was looking around frantically as though he was about to flee, a look I was very familiar with. When he spotted me he looked relieved, he pulled his arm from her grasp and stepped towards me.

"Shall we?" He asked, gesturing towards the door. I grinned and nodded as he placed his hand on the small of my back as we made our way out onto the street. My heart fluttered _again_ at his touch.

We wandered back towards Twilight. It was a really nice day and I was annoyed I hadn't brought my sunglasses. Edward had pulled out some black Ray Bans and was sporting them like a rock star. They made him look sexy, and I forced myself not to stare.

"I had a great lunch, Bella. I just wanted you to know." He smiled crookedly and his hand brushed my own as we walked making my heart flutter yet again, only this time butterflies in my stomach joined it.

"Me too Edward."

* * *

><p><strong>Song from this chapter:<strong>

**Dig by Incubus  
><strong>**http****:/****www (dot) ****youtube (dot) ****com****/****watch****?****v****nMsZ****6****wkZWhA****&****ob****av****2****n  
><strong>**(my fave band, so expect to see a couple of their other songs in further chapters!)**

**xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

**Hi there!**

**Look it's finally a new chapter of Duet! **

**I'm sorry for the delay, I was working on a one-shot for the Fandom Against Juvenile Diabetes and it kinda took all my time. But nevermind, we've finally got chapter nine.**

**Special thanks to Dolly Reader for prereading and Kitty Vuitton for betaing. **

**Thanks to all who've put me on alert and favourited and also thanks to all who review.**

**Finally, I don't own Twilight or any of the songs that Bella (or Edward) sing.**

**Nat xx**

* * *

><p><strong>~Edward~<strong>

Sometimes my brother was right, not always, but occasionally, and he was almost always the voice of reason.

Emmett had told me, rather than asked me, that we would be having dinner with our parents on Friday night. He was sick of Mom asking about me and I couldn't blame him for that, he'd taken the flack for a long time.

So as planned Emmett and I met our parents at a restaurant not far from Twilight Tavern.

When we got there they were already seated. My mother sitting demurely with her hands clasped on the table, speaking quietly with my Dad, who was looking all serious and doctor-y. In the time I had been overseas neither one of my parents had changed at all. My Dad still had his blond slicked back hair and serious blue eyes. And my mother looked as gentle and sweet as she always did.

Mom was the first to notice us walking up and gave a squeal of delight as she jumped up and ran around the table to greet us both. Emmett picked her up in his usual bear hug, her feet hanging off the ground, she laughed and scolded him to put her down, but she secretly loved when he did that. Then she turned to me, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Edward, it's so good to see you." She pulled me to her and held on tight, my hands fluttering nervously around her back, unsure where to put them. Then she leaned back and held onto my upper arms and studied my face.

"You look good," she smiled widely. "Maybe a little too thin, but at least you appear to have been looking after yourself."

"Thanks Mom," I replied. "I missed you," I told her honestly. If it weren't for my apprehension about seeing my father, I'd have gone to see her the day I got in the country. Heck, I'd have probably stayed at their house if it weren't for that.

Emmett was shaking Dad's hand and making small talk when I finally turned from my mother and attempted to greet him.

"Dad," I really had no idea what to say. "It's good to see you."

"You too, Edward. It's been too long," he shook my hand all business-like and then we all sat down. So far so good. We'd made it through hello without him giving us a look or a lecture.

After some idle chit-chat we ordered some drinks and our food. It was awkward but not as horrible as I thought it would be. My mother was so excited to hear about everything I had been up to. I knew she had kept up with all my performances online; I think she was my biggest fan, but she still wanted to hear all about them. Dad was serious but surprisingly never once made a snide remark towards either Emmett or me. He joined in the conversation and seemed almost as interested in what I had to say as my mom.

By the time we had finished dinner, I felt good about seeing my parents, and maybe a little guilty for not seeing them sooner. I had missed them both while I was away. My mother was truly a caring and kind person; she had always looked after me and never judged me for any of my choices. My father and I did have some good times when I was growing up. He wasn't a bad father; he just had no idea how to deal with not being in control of our lives. I even thought that if he relaxed a little more there was hope that we could get along like we did when I was younger.

Emmett talked them into coming with us back to Twilight Tavern for a drink under the premise that he wanted to show them the work he'd been doing on the apartments upstairs. My father frowned but thankfully kept his mouth shut and Mom was excited to be spending time with us so she would have agreed to just about anything.

Emmett also wanted our parents to meet Rose and she had to work, so he thought this would be a good opportunity. And maybe it was a little bit of neutral territory too. If Dad was rude to Rose there would be other stuff to fill the silence. Although, he wasn't acting as I typically knew him to, so anything could have happened.

We met them out the front of Twilight and I held the door for Mom before walking in behind her. Friday nights were usually quite busy so it was loud, the music assaulting us as soon as we walked in. Bella and Rose were behind the bar serving, I gestured for my mom to head towards the bar to say hello.

As we neared the bar, I caught Bella's eye, her face lit up with a huge smile and I couldn't help but smile in return.

"Well hello there, I thought you were out to dinner with your parents tonight?"

I nodded, "I was. Am." I turned and gestured to my Mom, who was standing a little behind me, "This is my mother, Esme." She stepped forward, smiling and Bella held out her hand across the bar for her to shake.

"I'm Bella; it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Cullen," she smiled brightly as they shook hands.

"Please call me Esme. And this is Edward and Emmett's father, Carlisle," she gestured to my father who had just walked up behind us with Emmett. He stepped forward and shook Bella's hand politely. He was smiling which was a good sign; I had no idea how he would act. Twilight was as far from his 'scene' as we could get.

He exchanged pleasantries with Bella but before anyone could say anything else, Emmett excitedly ushered them away to introduce them to Rose.

"So," Bella started as she poured a drink and placed it in front of me. "How did it go?"

I picked up the glass and tipped it at her in thanks. "Actually, it wasn't too bad," I contemplated, and then took a sip of the whiskey. "I'm glad I went."

Bella's smile was brilliant and for a moment she looked like she was going to say something else, but she was called away to serve someone further down the bar.

Lately our little group had been spending most Friday and Saturday nights together at Twilight, so although Alice and Jasper weren't working, they were sitting at the bar chatting with some of the regulars when I wandered down to sit with them.

Emmett took my parents on a tour of the renovations and my mother couldn't stop gushing about how much she liked what had been done.

"Can I get you another drink?" Rose asked and my mom heartily accepted.

"It's getting late, Esme," my dad looked at his watch. "Don't you think we should be getting home?"

"Oh, Carlisle. We haven't seen Edward in so long and I'm having a great time," she waved him off.

I knew what was coming soon and I was trying hard not to encourage it, I loved playing for my mom, don't get me wrong, but she would expect me to play some of her favorites, and that included singing. And for some reason, I was fucking terrified to sing in front of Bella.

Of course my eyes betrayed me and I glanced quickly over to the piano, the new lid shining in the dim lighting making it look like a crazy mess of mismatched wood; ranging from raw wood all the way up to the highly polished black of the new lid.

"Edward," my mother was way too observant. "Emmett tells me you spent a lot of time restoring that piano. Maybe you could play me something? It's been so long and I always love it when you play for me," she smiled widely.

I looked at Emmett who was grinning; he had always loved to spill the beans to Mom. I finished my drink and placed the empty glass on the bar on the way, Rose giving me a wink as I did, then wandered across the room.

I sat down on the bench at the piano that I was now so familiar with, I knew every little nuance it had. I played a couple of quick scales to warm up and then looked up. Everyone was already watching me. All the regular drinkers at Twilight were used to me playing; it was becoming a routine that when the background music stopped that I'd start playing. And my family was eagerly waiting to see what I would do.

Usually I'm not a self conscious person, especially when it came to performing, having played piano for huge audiences for the past few years, but in this case, I would be doing something I didn't normally do, and probably wasn't that good at either.

I cleared my throat and then paused, my hands hovering over the keys. My mom had pulled up a seat and was waiting with a huge smile on her face. Dad was standing behind her leaning his hands on the back of her chair, not looking bored but not exactly looking like he wanted to be there either. Emmett and Jasper were leaning on the end of the piano holding their drinks waiting.

**~Bella~**

I had just grabbed the basket and made my way out from behind the bar to bus some tables, when I heard it.

"_I may not always love you  
><em>_But long as there are stars above you  
><em>_You never need to doubt it  
><em>_I'll make you so sure about it_

"What the..." I spun around to face the piano.

"_God only knows what I'd be without you"_

I was used to hearing the piano playing in the background these days but had never heard the voice that was singing along with it.

"_If you should ever leave me  
><em>_Though life would still go on believe me  
><em>_The world could show nothing to me  
><em>_So what good would living do me"_

I swear I didn't mean to drop the basket; thankfully I hadn't collected any glasses yet.

"_God only knows what I'd be without you"_

Edward's voice was deep and gritty but so beautiful. I couldn't help but approach, he had to know I'd be over there in a flash the second he opened his mouth.

"_God only knows what I'd be without you"_

It was as though Edward felt my presence when I walked up behind Jasper and peeked around him, his eyes flicked over to meet mine, holding me there. I could tell he was nervous, I'd spent a lot of time with him while he played and his posture was nowhere near as confident as it usually was.

"_If you should ever leave me  
><em>_Well life would still go on believe me  
><em>_The world could show nothing to me  
><em>_So what good would living do me"_

"_God only knows what I'd be without you  
><em>_God only knows what I'd be without you  
><em>_God only knows what I'd be without you"_

Before the last note was even played Esme was out of her chair and hugging Edward around the shoulders as he sat there. His eyes never left mine as she hugged him and a shy smile crept onto his face. I grinned in return, he had nothing to be worried about, he sounded amazing.

"Smalls!" Emmett boomed breaking my link with Edward. "You should sing something for my mom!"

I shook my head, "I'm sure your mom doesn't want to hear me, Em..." I sometimes felt like I monopolized the place with my singing. I started to walk back to my abandoned basket when Esme ran up to me and grabbed my hand

"Bella, please," she begged. "Just one song?"

I caught Edward's eye and raised my eyebrows in question, he'd be the one who had to accompany me, and he simply nodded in reply.

"Okay, Esme, you talked me into it. Do you like Carly Simon?" I had a feeling she would enjoy anything Edward played for her but wanted to do something more from her era.

"Oh I love her!" she gushed.

I walked over to Edward and we had a quick discussion about what song we'd play, thanking his ability to play pretty much anything.

Rose had stopped what she was doing and was leaning across the bar closest to the piano and Alice and the guys stood and waited for us to start. I think almost everyone in the bar was waiting for us to start.

"_You walked into the party  
><em>_Like you were walking onto a yacht  
><em>_Your hat strategically dipped below one eye  
><em>_Your scarf it was apricot  
><em>_You had one eye in the mirror  
><em>_As you watched yourself gavotte  
><em>_And all the girls dreamed  
><em>_That they'd be your partner  
><em>_They'd be your partner, and..."_

I walked over to Jasper when I got to the chorus and he easily sang along with me. I grinned at how good we sounded together.

"_You're so vain  
><em>_You probably think this song is about you  
><em>_You're so vain  
><em>_I'll bet you think this song is about you  
><em>_Don't you? Don't you?"_

Alice was dancing in a circle and I went up and did a little jig with her.

"_You had me several years ago  
><em>_When I was still quite naive  
><em>_Well you said that we made such a pretty pair  
><em>_And that you would never leave"_

"_But you gave away the things you loved  
><em>_And one of them was me  
><em>_I had some dreams  
><em>_They were clouds in my coffee  
><em>_Clouds in my coffee and..."_

This time everyone joined in when I got to the chorus, even Emmett with his too-loud voice.

"_You're so vain  
><em>_You probably think this song is about you  
><em>_You're so vain  
><em>_I'll bet you think this song is about you  
><em>_Don't you? Don't you?"_

Esme had pulled Carlisle into the space nest to the piano and they were happily dancing together. It was hard to reconcile this man with the one that Edward had described to me as he expertly spun his wife then pulled her back to him.

"_Well I hear you went up to Saratoga  
><em>_And your horse naturally won  
><em>_Then you flew your Lear jet up to Nova Scotia  
><em>_To see the total eclipse of the sun"_

"_Well, you're where you should be all of the time  
><em>_And when you're not you're with  
><em>_Some underworld spy  
><em>_Or the wife of a close friend  
><em>_Wife of a close friend, and..."_

Emmett had pulled Rose from behind the bar and they had joined Jasper and Alice, Esme and Carlisle and some of our regulars on the makeshift dance floor and they all were singing along while they danced.

"_You're so vain  
><em>_You probably think this song is about you  
><em>_You're so vain  
><em>_I'll bet you think this song is about you  
><em>_Don't you? Don't you?"_

Cheers and applause broke out and I clapped along. I loved when everyone joined in and had fun with something that I enjoyed so much. And it got Jasper singing which was always something I loved to hear.

"That was really great, thank you for doing that for my Mom," Edward said as he stood from the bench and stretched, raising his arms above his head, my eyes darting to the tiny bit of exposed skin of his stomach as his shirt rode up.

I swallowed a few times before answering, the saliva pooling in my mouth at the sight. "Anytime, Edward. You know I can never turn down an opportunity to sing," I smirked.

I forced my eyes back up to his.

"Oh and don't think I'm not gonna make you sing more now that I've heard you," I pointed at him. "You've been holding out on me with that voice of yours."

Edward looked embarrassed, his cheeks reddening just slightly.

"Okay Carlisle, let's go home. Just let me say goodbye," Esme said from behind me.

"It was lovely to meet you all," she said as she walked up to each of us and gave us a kiss on the cheek. When she got to me she grinned slyly but didn't say anything.

Carlisle followed Esme saying goodbye to us all individually. Then they grabbed their jackets and made their way to the door, Edward and Emmett following them out.

I went back to work, collecting glasses and talking to people who stopped me to say hi or chat about on the song we had done. There was a real buzz around the bar about the live music we were playing; they loved the intimate feel of it. I even had a few people ask me if we had planned on doing an open mic night, an idea which I was eager to pass onto Jasper.

It didn't take long for it to get really late, most of the regulars had gone home and everyone was pitching in so that close was quick and easy for Rose and me. I had already cleared the tables and loaded the glasses into the dishwasher.

As out last couple of patrons walked out the door, Emmett and Jasper started stacking chairs onto tables while Alice mopped the floor. Rose and I took the cash from the registers into the office and balanced them then locked it in the safe.

"Its okay, Rose, I think I've got it from here, why don't you and Emmett take off if you want?" I didn't have a lot left to do, and what I didn't get done could be done in the morning.

She didn't argue as she quickly pulled her jacket on.

"Thanks, Bella. I'll see you later," she gave me a quick one armed hug from behind and then rushed out the door.

"Later smalls!" I heard Emmett bellow in my direction.

"Get outta here so I can close up will ya," I yelled back with a laugh.

Jasper and Alice were both putting their jackets on when I walked back out from the office.

"You need a ride home, Bella?" Alice asked as they walked to the door.

I shook my head, "No thanks, I drove today." I followed them, knowing I'd have to lock up after they left.

"Okay, drive safe and I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah seeya, Bell," Jasper said. "Had a great time tonight," he smiled.

"Me too, I love singing with you Jazz, it's like old times." I gave them both a hug then they walked out the door and I locked it behind them.

I turned around and leaned on the door. Edward hadn't gone home yet, he was sitting at the piano tinkling quietly on the keys.

"So..." I said as I walked over to him and pulled myself to sit on the closed lid of the piano. He cringed as I skidded back and the studs on the back of my jeans squealed against the new paint of the lid.

Oops. "Sorry."

He shook his head in reply but didn't say anything.

He played quietly for a little while longer and I watched as he bobbed his head slightly to the beat. The muscles in his arms tensing as he played.

"I really liked your parents," I said quietly. "Your mom is really nice."

He looked up at me and smiled.

"And you, mister," I started again. "Are in trouble for hiding that voice from me," I grinned. "You realize you've opened up a whole bunch of new possibilities for songs for the wedding?"

His smile widened but he still didn't answer.

"Okaayyy," I felt like I was talking to myself. I kicked my legs as they hung down the side of the piano.

Edward stopped playing and suddenly stood up, the bench screeching on the floor behind him.

"My mother liked you. A lot," he said quietly as he stepped around the piano towards me. "And I'm sorry I never sang before, I just don't feel like it's something I'm good at." He smiled crookedly as he stopped right in front of me his thighs almost touching my knees.

Sitting on the piano brought me up high enough that I could almost look directly into his eyes, they were a bright green and close up I noticed the light freckles he had across his nose.

I opened my mouth to disagree with him, but before I could get anything out his lips were on mine and his hands were in my hair.

I gasped in shock, it took me a second to realize what was happening, his lips were soft and warm and as I moved mine against his he opened his mouth and ran his tongue along my bottom lip.

He leaned in closer bringing his body between my legs and gripped my hair a little harder, as he tilted his head to the side and pushed his tongue into my mouth. I may have moaned loudly as my tongue met his, I don't know. I _do_ know that my whole body was tingling with electricity as he caressed my tongue repeatedly with his own.

My hands, which were pressed up against his chest, started their ascent up Edward's torso to his shoulders and then around his neck where I threaded my fingers into his hair and gave a light tug, causing him to groan in the back of his throat.

He slowed the kiss down and brought his hands around to cup my cheeks. I was breathing heavily when he pulled away, my eyes closed and my lips still pursed, as he leaned his forehead against mine.

When I opened my eyes I was met with Edward's, a wide smile appearing across his face.

"What were you saying?" I asked breathlessly.

"I've got no fucking idea," he answered in a rough voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Songs from this chapter:<strong>

**God Only Knows - the Beach Boys (Imagine Edward singing it all sexy)  
><strong>**http:/www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=NDfH_J4MAUQ  
><strong>**Covered by Rivers Cuomo from Weezer (to get an idea of what it might sound like on the piano)  
><strong>**http:/www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=FcQZbErmfTU**

**You're So Vain - Carly Simon  
><strong>**http:/www**** (dot) ****youtube**** (dot) ****com/watch?v=b6UAYGxiRwU&feature=related**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**

**G'day!**

**I hope chapter ten finds everyone well. We're starting to get into the fun stuff!**

**Special thanks to Dolly Reader for pre-reading and Kitty Vuitton for betaing this one so speedily.**

**Thanks to everyone reading, alerting, favouriting and reviewing, I appreciate you all and keep every email sends me!**

**Thanks so much to my loves over at the Lemonade Stand too, Duet was on the Fic of the Week poll a few weeks back, and although it didnt win, it did send me a few new readers. If you havent seen the blog over there, go! It's full of great M rated fic recs! www(dot)tehlemonadestand(dot)net**

**Hope you enjoy chapter ten! Let me know what you think!**

**Nat xx**

* * *

><p><strong>~Edward~<strong>

"He-lloooo?" Jasper sang, clicking his fingers in front of my face to get my attention.

"What?" I turned my head slightly towards him and reluctantly moved my eyes away from Bella at the last second.

"That," he motioned towards Bella then back at me.

I glanced back at Bella who was smiling flirtily at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. She winked, then turned and walked back down the bar, her hips swaying in those tight black jeans.

"That!" Jasper yelled. "What was that!" He practically jumped out of his seat he was so excited.

I turned my full attention back to him and cleared my throat.

"Nothing," I said seriously.

Jasper cracked the fuck up.

"If that's nothing, Edward, then I'm a monkey's uncle. What's going on between you and Bell?"

I cleared my throat again, buying some time, and then took a deep breath.

"Well..." I started weakly. "I'm not sure." It was all I could come up with.

I shrugged my shoulders and tried my hardest not to look back at her, failing miserably.

Jasper was still laughing maniacally. "Shit man, you've got it bad."

"I kissed her last night," I suddenly blurted.

His laughing stopped abruptly. "Well, now we're gettin' somewhere. But you do know as her friend I'm required to give the 'you hurt her, I kill you speech'?" he raised an eyebrow at me.

I nodded. "Of course..."

"And..." he continued, "...as your best friend I have to give you the 'it's about fucking time' speech." He laughed again and patted me on the back.

I couldn't help but laugh along with him.

I was glad I had come back to Seattle for Jasper's wedding. I would have never had the chance to catch up with my best friend and spend time with my brother. I had also taken the steps to repair the distance between me and my parents. And I had met a great woman, who not only is the best singer in town, but is hot as hell. And she may have even liked me too.

I watched Bella as she worked. It had never bothered me hanging around the bar by myself all afternoon and now that things had... happened between me and Bella, I was quite happy to just sit and observe.

The way she smiled at customers and how she interacted with Alice. Sometimes she would glance over at me, probably conscious that I was staring, but each time she met my gaze she would smile brightly for a second before getting back to what she was doing. Her smiles were like sunshine and she would occasionally throw me a heated gaze that promised me _much more_, something that had been on my mind for the past twenty four hours. I wanted her, that was true, and judging by the way she would sometimes look at me, she might have felt the same way about me.

Things had changed so much in such a short time. Not long ago I would have been staring at her for a whole different reason, and she sure-as-shit wouldn't have been smiling back at me.

I was waiting for her to take a break so I could spend some time with her before our boy's night this evening. Jasper and Emmett had been eager to get together, they'd used the excuse of 'wedding stuff' but we all knew they just wanted to get drunk and watch sports. And maybe talk about the girls.

Jasper would come and go, walking between the office behind the bar and the apartments upstairs, sorting things out with my brother no doubt, who I could hear clunking up and down the stairs as he came and went. They had most of the renovations upstairs completely stitched up, which was great for Jazz with the wedding coming up.

I played with my cell phone, knowing I would have to call Jay, my agent, soon and see whether he had anything coming up for me. He knew I'd be unavailable up until the wedding but that usually didn't stop him trying to book me. I was surprised he hadn't tried to contact me yet, though I hadn't checked my email and there was bound to be something in there.

"Hi!" Bella said brightly as she pulled out the seat opposite me and sat down. "I hope you're not waiting around just for me?"

I grinned at her. "Maybe." Then turned my gaze to the table top, scratching at it with my fingernail. "I wanted to see you before we went out tonight," I admitted quietly.

She laid her small hand over mine.

"Me too."

I looked back up at her, she was blushing slightly and her smile was a little shy and I couldn't keep the stupid smile off my own face in return.

"I've gotta go upstairs and take some window measurements, do you want to come up and help?" She asked holding up a tape measure.

"Of course," I answered rising from my seat.

I followed Bella to the stairs, passing Jasper on his way to relieve her behind the bar.

I tried really hard to avert my eyes on the way up, but her ass was just too tempting, her jeans were so tight I could clearly see the outline of her cell phone in her back pocket.

Emmett was just finishing up when we arrived. He clapped me on the back as he walked past and gave Bella a quick hug before he took off loudly down the stairs yelling something about it being 'beer o'clock'.

"I can't wait to move in," Bella exclaimed as she walked through the apartment towards a window.

I watched as she took measurements of the window width, typing them into her cell phone. When she tried to measure the height she reached up causing her t-shirt to ride up slightly revealing a slither of perfect skin above the top of her jeans and just a hint of ink on her side. She was nowhere near tall enough to reach the top of the window, not even on tiptoe.

"Damn," she said quietly as she looked around for something to stand on.

"I'm sure Emmett has a ladder next door," I told her, "I'll go get it." I took off to where I had seen the ladder last.

"I can do it if you like?" I offered when she showed me where to position it and then stepped up onto the first rung.

She shook her head, "no thanks, Edward, I've got it."

Then she climbed her huge motorcycle boots up the next two rungs and resumed measuring. I moved closer and held onto each side of the ladder with both hands to support it, also giving me another perfect view of her ass as she worked.

When she started to climb down I didn't move out of the way, caging her in with my arms the further she descended. She laughed and turned around to face me on the bottom rung, our faces almost level.

We stared at each other for a minute and her tongue darted out to wet her bottom lip before biting it nervously. My eyes darted between hers and then down to her mouth, I was dying to kiss her again.

I leaned in slowly and caught her top lip between mine and she let out a quiet gasp, releasing her bottom lip from her teeth. I was craving so much more, so I let go of her top lip and then took her bottom lip between my own and sucked on it.

I backed away just slightly so that my face was less than an inch away from hers. I could feel her breath wash over me as we both panted loudly.

Her eyes fluttered closed as I advanced again, brushing my nose along hers breathing her in and then placing my lips firmly on hers. She opened her mouth and her tongue touched my lips causing them to open and welcome her in eagerly.

I moved my hands from the ladder to Bella, cradling her head gently and opened my mouth wider, my tongue entering her mouth and repeatedly caressing hers, kissing her long and deep.

She tasted a little minty and sweet and I could have spent all day kissing Bella up against the ladder in her new apartment.

She moaned slightly and a slight frown appeared on her face as pulled away to take a breath and so I tilted my head then pressed my tongue back in her mouth harder, kissing her more aggressively.

Her hands that had remained around my neck moved slowly up into my hair, sliding into the roots and grabbing on. I groaned and moved a hand down around waist to her lower back and pulled her closer. Our bodies were pressed tightly together as I explored her mouth over and over.

We remained in our passionate embrace for what felt like hours, the only sound in the room our heavy breathing until footsteps up the stairs alerted us to someone coming.

"Bella?" Alice's voice came from just outside the room. "Are you in here?"

Bella pulled her mouth away from mine and smiled. She nipped roughly at my mouth one more time before she answered.

"In here, Alice." Her voice was rough and she took a deep breath before slowly releasing her hands from my hair.

Alice walked into the room as I stepped backwards and ran my hands through my hair, still slightly breathless and a lot turned on.

"There you are!" Alice said eying us both. "I just wanted to let you know that you've been gone for almost an hour."

Bella's eyes grew wide, "Shit, an hour! You should have come and found me sooner."

Alice waved her off, "it's okay; it's not very busy and Jasper had nothing better to do anyway," She grinned right at me and then turned and left the room.

Bella bent down to pick up the tape measure that I hadn't even noticed she had dropped and then grabbed my hand and led me back down the stairs to the bar. She went back to work and I excused myself to go to the bathroom, trying to find what was left of my composure.

It was going to be a long night that was for sure.

I had nowhere else to be until Jasper and Emmett were ready to go out so I took a seat at the same table that I had been sitting at all afternoon.

Without my even asking Bella brought me a drink, which was something I could easily get used to. She set it down in front of me with a sexy grin then turned and sashayed around the room collecting empty glasses. Her ass was like a homing beacon for my eyes and I was beginning to think she knew because she kept bending over in front of me.

Eventually Jasper and Emmett joined me at my table, each bringing with them their drinks and a bevy of bad jokes. We joked and talked about nothing in particular and watched as the girls worked. Rose had arrived not long ago and Emmett was already in fine form, cat-calling as she walked by and just being his loud annoying self.

I was still not sure why we couldn't just stay at Twilight but they were adamant it was going to be a boy's night.

"I think it's time to get outta here, boys," Jasper announced rising from his seat and ambling lazily towards the bar. Emmett and I followed and gave our farewells to each of the girls.

"Have a good time," Bella said before she leaned across the bar and took me by surprise by grabbing my shirt and pulling me forward and then kissing me deeply. It was hot, slow and made me forget my own name for a minute or two.

I grinned at her and then turned around, ready to leave, only to find everyone staring at us.

"What?" I asked annoyed. Emmett grinned and clapped me on the back and everyone else just smiled and shook their heads and we made our way out the door.

Our night was a blur of drinking, sports and pizza. We had decided to go back to Jasper's place to hang out and watch the game, but it turned into more of a drink-fest than anything else.

Emmett grilled me about Bella every five minutes and as I got drunker the more I'd tell him.

"I can't believe it, Em," I slurred. "She's just soooo hot. And beaudiful. Did you hear her sing the other night? It was just... greaaaat. And her kisses are just.. unbelievableeee"

"It's about fucking time you made a move, little brother." Emmett laid his huge arm over my shoulder.

I smiled and closed my eyes, leaning my head back, feeling dizzy from the alcohol and happy with how things were.

Later in the night, Jasper suggested we go back to meet the girls at the Tavern, they would be closing up soon and we figured they would probably be looking for us anyway.

We stumbled out of the cab towards the bar, following the loud music. The closer we got, the louder the music became.

Alice, Rose and Bella had all been working and being so late the bar should have been empty, and a lot quieter.

Only the girls weren't working.

I followed Jasper inside and stopped in my tracks just inside the door at what I saw. Emmett walked into the back of me almost knocking us both over.

The girls were dancing. Together. In the middle of the empty space delegated as a dance floor, near the piano. Bella was shimmying her shoulders and her hips and singing along to the song playing loudly from the speakers, her head flung back and her long dark hair swaying with each movement she made.

"_...so stay there  
><em>_cause I'll be coming over  
><em>_and while our blood's still young  
><em>_it's so young, it runs  
><em>_and won't stop til it's over  
><em>_won't stop to surrender..."_

Alice was bopping along and then threw her arms up and did a little spin. And Rose, who looked more like a burlesque dancer than someone just dancing with her girlfriends, dipped down seductively then flipped her blond hair before rising back up.

"_...songs of desperation  
><em>_I played them for you..."_

I literally could not stop staring at the sight across the room.

"_...a moment  
><em>_a love  
><em>_a dream  
><em>_a laugh  
><em>_a kiss  
><em>_a cry..."_

"Fuck... me..." Emmett swore from next to me.

"I know..." Jasper said in a shaky voice from just ahead of us.

All I could do was nod.

Bella and the girls often danced but this was something else, something a lot... sexier.

My mind was racing with all the dirty things I wanted to do with her. Dancing with Alice and Rose had done nothing to help my... situation and the alcohol in my veins was spurring me on.

I licked my lips, took a deep breath and strutted over to join her.

* * *

><p><strong>Songs from this chapter:<strong>

**Sweet Disposition by The Temper Trap (If you haven't heard it, you really should check it out, it's a great song)  
><strong>**http:/www****(dot) ****youtube****(dot)****com/watch?v=jxKjOOR9sPU&ob=av2e**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

**Hi!**

**It's been a while, I know. Sorry about that. I could give a million excuses, but let's just get on with the story, hey?**

**Always special thanks go to Dolly Reader and Mary Kitty Masen.**

**Thanks to everyone reading, alerting and reviewing. **

**Nat xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and none of the songs mentioned in Duet belong to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Bella~<strong>

Jasper, Emmett and Edward stumbled loudly into the bar, while Rose, Alice and I continued to dance.

They were a sight to see that's for sure. It was like there was thirty of them not three with all the movement and noise surrounding them as they entered. It was messy and loud, and then suddenly as quick as it began, _as soon as they saw us_, it stopped.

It was never hard to tell when Jasper had been drinking, he was always so giggly. Emmett must've had just as much to drink because his usually loud voice was even louder and his footsteps were twice as heavy as usual.

Edward was speechless as he regarded us from the doorway; he looked like he was in shock.

I kept on dancing, I loved this song.

Edward sidled up beside me, he had a languid grin on his face, his eyes were half closed and his hair was a complete disaster. He kinda swayed next to me, but I didn't know if it was from the alcohol or the music.

"Blellaaaaa," he cried into my ear louder than he probably meant it to be. "How _you_ doing?" he tried to use his best Joey from friends voice, which wasn't very good at all, then he snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me sideways into him.

I think he was attempting to dance with me, but he wasn't even close to keeping in time with the music and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Did you have a good night?" I asked.

"It's just gotten betterrrrr," he said, his voice deep and rough as he placed his other arm around my waist and spun me to face him then pulled me so that my chest was pressed totally against his.

_Well hello there!_

He slowly moved his hands from around my waist down to the top of my ass and then down onto each ass-cheek and pulled me against him even harder as his mouth descended on mine.

His tongue was immediately asking for entry and when I granted it he moaned loudly. He tasted like whiskey as he kissed me hard and hungrily, almost sloppily. I had never seen him this relaxed. We'd only kissed a couple of times and there hadn't been much touching or rubbing against each other, until now.

I slowed the kiss down and pulled away slightly.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you missed me," I teased.

He leaned his forehead against mine and stared intensely down into my eyes, "You have nooo idea," he answered. I really didn't have any idea but I wasn't going to get into it now.

The song changed to a much slower one, and Edward began swaying us again. I looked quickly to my left and Jasper was sitting at the piano bench with Alice perched in his lap, and when I looked to my right, Emmett and Rose were nowhere to be seen, I was pretty sure they had left. I was glad we had finished our closing procedure and only had to turn off the stereo and the lights and lock up, because these boys were definitely ready to go home.

Edward leaned down and kissed me. It was hungry and passionate again and he groaned loudly as he gripped my ass and pushed his groin into my stomach.

I wondered if he would be this forward if he wasn't drunk.

I liked him a lot and maybe now that he had got over whatever problem he had with me in the beginning that he liked me too. In the back of my mind I knew I'd have to ask him about that before things went too far but it was the last thing I wanted to do right now. Not with Edward rubbing himself against me. Was I ready for what Edward seemed to be leading me towards? Yes, I most definitely was, but not while he was drunk.

There was a bang and then Alice laughed loudly, which caught us by surprise and interrupted our kiss. I turned my head slightly to see what was so funny. Jasper was sprawled on the floor next to the piano Alice still in his lap, having obviously fallen off the piano bench.

"I think it's time we took these boys home," I said to Alice as Edward nuzzled my cheek with his nose.

She threw me a huge smile and then nodded.

"Okay, Jazzy, let's get you up."

I tried to pull out of Edward's embrace but he had a pretty tight hold on me. He skimmed his nose across my cheek to my neck and then up to my ear causing a shiver to go through me, I was trying to be strong, I really was, but my self control was waning.

"Edward," I said weakly.

He hummed in reply but didn't stop his nuzzling.

I cleared my throat. "Edward," I said a little louder.

"Bella," he answered quietly, breathing out slowly, then he stopped and stood up straight, looking down at me with a lazy sexy smile.

"Let's get you home."

His smile widened.

This time when I tried to pull away he let me.

Alice had finally managed to get Jasper upright and shoved him over towards the door, so I ran and turned everything off and then grabbed my stuff. When I got back Edward and Jasper were snickering at something and Alice was trying hard not to smile. I shook my head, not really wanting to know what mischief was going on.

"Let's roll guys; I presume you're all coming with me?" I looked at Alice for confirmation who grinned and nodded.

We locked up and somehow Alice and I wrangled the guys towards my car. It was a struggle getting them both into the back seat. Jasper kept trying to sit in the front; he thought he was hilarious which would make Edward laugh and encourage him more.

Eventually, we were all in the car and ready to go. I turned the key and loud music blared through my crappy speakers causing us all to jump.

"Sorry," I said as I turned it down.

"What _was_ that?" Alice asked turning her nose up.

"Just something I was thinking about for your wedding," I joked. It was totally opposite to a wedding song. I turned it back up a little so she could hear, it was _'This Love'_ by _Pantera_, laughter erupted from the back seat when they heard what it was.

I smiled as Alice started shuffling through my iPod. "Do you want me to drop you and Jazz home first, I don't mind."

She nodded, "yes please, Bella Bee!"

I pulled out of the parking space and headed in the direction of our apartment as she turned the music up. It didn't surprise me that she picked a song that I wasn't expecting, but that was just Alice for you.

We sang along loudly, not even caring the guys were in the back.

"_Feel the rain on your skin  
><em>_No one else can feel it for you  
><em>_Only you can let it in  
><em>_No one else, no one else  
><em>_Can speak the words on your lips  
><em>_drench yourself in words unspoken  
><em>_live your life with arms wide open  
><em>_Today is where your book begins  
><em>_the rest still unwritten"_

They'd been very quiet for most of the ride, and when I peeked at them in the rearview mirror I realized that despite the noise, they had both passed out.

After I pulled into a space near our apartment and turned off the car, I turned and had a look at the two sleeping beauties in the back seat. Edward was leaning against the window, with Jasper half laying down leaning against Edward's side, his seatbelt still around his waist.

"Do you have any idea where Edward is staying?"

Alice shook her head, "nope."

"That's what I thought, looks like he's sleeping on the couch."

Trying to wake them up proved to be another difficult task. But finally, between the two of us, we roused them enough to get them to stagger inside. Edward flopped face down on the couch and we made sure Jasper made it to his and Alice's room, where we left him snoring away.

"I'm going to call it a night too." Alice leaned over and kissed me on the cheek before skipping off down the hallway.

I gathered a pillow and blanket from the hall closet and then made my way back to the living room. Edward had turned onto his back, half his body on the couch, half hanging off. I wasn't sure whether to just cover him over and leave or at least remove his shoes. I figured he'd be more comfortable so I leaned down to undo the laces on his sneakers.

I had removed one of his shoes when Edward's warm hand came up to rest on my ass. I almost yelped in surprise at the sudden contact.

"Bella," his voice rough and his half-closed eyes tried to focus on me as he laid there. "Come lay with me."

I shook my head. "Let's at least get your shoes off, Edward."

He sat up quickly and pulled the other shoe off without even undoing the laces, then just as quickly laid back down.

"Okay..." He smiled up sleepily at me.

I kicked my own shoes off and laid down next to him in the tiny space on the edge of the couch, pulling the blanket up over us. He wound his arm around my waist, he was warm and it wasn't too uncomfortable lying with him, half on top of him so I didn't fall off.

It took him maybe five minutes to nod back off, snoring quietly, so I slipped out of his grasp and headed off to my own bed after leaving him a glass of water and some aspirin on the coffee table. Unfortunately, my conscience was telling me that we needed to have a talk before I spent the night with him, no matter how much I wanted to just snuggle up and go to sleep in his arms.

-oOoOo-

The next morning I woke to the smell of pancakes, which meant that Alice was more than likely up and looking after Jasper. He was a horrible patient, whether he was sick or had a hangover.

I had a quick shower then headed out into the kitchen. Edward and Jasper were sitting at the table looking very green. They each had a glass of juice in front of them and a stack of pancakes that looked totally untouched.

"Good morning!" I said as loudly and as cheerfully as I could.

Jasper narrowed his eyes at me as I made my way around the counter. Edward looked a little embarrassed, he gave me a small smile when I winked at him and turned to my iPod dock.

"Bella, no!" Jasper growled, knowing I was going to tease him with loud music again.

I laughed and grabbed the closest thing I could find next to the iPod dock, which just happened to be a wooden spoon.

"What? You don't want me to use this spoon?" I teased. I wasn't going to torture him this morning; I just wanted to pick on him a little. I put the spoon back still laughing.

"I'm not going to do it Jazz, you look like you're suffering enough, the both of you."

I grabbed a plate and threw a couple of pancakes from the pile left on the counter on it and poured some syrup over them, and then made myself some coffee. By the time I'd made it to the table, Edward had eaten a little of his breakfast and drunk all his juice. I noted he looked a little better. Jasper had pushed his plate away and was resting his head on his folded arms.

"Morning Bella Bee!" Alice chirped as she bounded into the kitchen.

"Hey Alice. Thanks for the pancakes," I said with my mouth full, she smiled and winked at me then leaned over Jasper and kissed his cheek, pulling the plate closer to him again.

"You'll feel better if you eat," she scolded and handed him the fork.

He lifted his head and took it reluctantly and slowly took a bite. Alice smiled happily and left him alone, moving across the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"So, what are you guys doing today?" Alice asked.

I shrugged, "Not sure," I looked over at Edward, "I'll drive you home if you like and maybe we can do something after?"

He nodded. "Sounds good," his voice was still rough, but it made him sound so hot, even though I'm sure he was feeling pretty crappy.

I finished eating and cleaned up my mess then headed to my room to get my shoes and my purse. When I returned to the living room Edward was sitting on the couch waiting.

"Ready to go?" I asked sitting down next to him so that I could put my chucks on.

He nodded, "whenever you are."

I tied my shoes and then grabbed my purse, "let's go!"

He stood and moved aside so I could lead the way, making me smile as he rested his hand lightly on my lower back.

We reached my car and I climbed into the driver's side and then leaned across to unlock the door for him. He folded himself into the seat that had been pulled forward so they could fit in the back last night. Alice had short legs so it didn't bother her, but he moved the seat back to give himself some more room.

I turned the key and the song Alice and I had been singing last night was just ending. Edward grabbed my iPod and started scrolling through my playlists. His expression was neutral so I couldn't tell if he liked any of it or not. I knew he would laugh at some of the stuff on there, but a lot had been put on there back when I was in the cover band and had to learn them and I had never bothered to delete them.

"So..." I started. "Where am I heading?"

"Oh, I'm staying on 4th Avenue," he answered without looking up, "at the W."

I nodded as I started the car. I couldn't believe he'd been staying at a hotel all this time, but then again it was probably something he was used to. Plus I wasn't sure if he planned on going back to Europe straight after the wedding but it seemed pretty likely.

Edward found a song he liked and leaned his head back on the headrest and closed his eyes. He was starting to look a lot less green than he had earlier.

As I drove I hummed along to the song, kinda surprised he'd pick _The Cure_, but happy he'd picked a song I liked.

"_Spinning on that dizzy edge  
><em>_I kissed her face and kissed her head  
><em>_And dreamed of all the different ways I had  
><em>_To make her glow  
><em>_"Why are you so far away?" she said  
><em>_"Why won't you ever know that I'm in love with you  
><em>_That I'm in love with you"_

"_You  
><em>_Soft and only  
><em>_You  
><em>_Lost and lonely  
><em>_You  
><em>_Strange as angels  
><em>_Dancing in the deepest oceans  
><em>_Twisting in the water  
><em>_You're just like a dream"_

I thought that perhaps he had fallen asleep; he had barely moved the whole drive. But when we arrived at the hotel and I pulled into the valet, he was winding his window up and opening his door.

He led me through the modern foyer and into the elevator. I found it intriguing how he navigated the hotel so comfortably. It was obvious he'd spent a lot of time in hotels.

His room was an amazing one-bedroom suite that was probably bigger than my whole new apartment. And it was messy as hell. The only tidy part was the bed, which looked like he'd had the maid service make it for him. Though I kinda felt sorry for them having to wade through the maze of belongings strewn all over the floor I was also glad he at least had a made bed.

"I'm going to get in the shower real quick," he gestured towards the bathroom. "Will you be alright here for a little while?"

"Of course," I said with a shrug. "I can watch TV or something."

I shoved some papers and a laptop across the couch so that I could sit down. The coffee table and couch were scattered with various sheet music and paperwork, some mail that hadn't been opened and some CD's. I grabbed the remote and chose a program at random. He had a great view and I found myself looking out the window more than at the television. I wondered if he remembered last night; he was pretty drunk.

"Must be interesting..." the sound of Edward's voice brought me out of my musings.

"What?" I asked startled, turning in the direction of his voice.

I held in a gasp at the sight. He was standing across from me in the entry to the bedroom area, next to the TV cabinet that separated the living from the bedroom, bare chested. A pair of worn jeans hung low on his hips and a towel was draped around his shoulders that he was using to rub through his hair.

"Whatever you are watching." He gestured with his elbow towards the television. "It must be so interesting that you are looking out the window instead," he grinned.

I shook my head slightly, unable to answer him as his bare feet stepped closer so that he was standing right on the opposite side of the coffee table.

"Are you feeling a little better?" I asked weakly, forcing myself to remove my eyes from his chest.

A smirk crept across his face, "Yes. I think I might even be able to eat a little more now. Are you hungry?"

"I could eat," I shrugged, I hadn't eaten a lot at breakfast and if he didn't put some clothes on soon we'd both end up naked, and I really wanted to talk to him before we went any further. I was thankful for the coffee table separating us.

Edward grabbed the room service menu and handed it to me. I picked something at random, not even really thinking about what I felt like, and he went off into the bedroom to make the call.

He came back a few minutes later and thankfully had thrown on a crumpled black t-shirt. It fit him snugly across the chest and had a hole in the collar. Stopping before he made it to me, he looked around and cringed.

"I'm really sorry about the mess," he ran his hand through his hair. "I don't spend a lot of time here."

I shrugged, it wasn't like I was particularly tidy either, and we hadn't planned on coming here until this morning.

He started picking up clothes, and I jumped up to help, we wouldn't have anywhere to eat if we didn't move some of the mess at least. He tried to get me to stop but I refused and by the time room service knocked on the door we had most of the mess in controlled piles and the floor almost totally clear.

He grabbed anything left on the coffee table and piled it with the rest of the stuff on the desk so that we had somewhere to put our food.

We ate in comfortable silence, sitting next to each other on the couch. I figured it was probably a good time to ask him what I'd been dying to know.

"So," I started. "You had a good time last night?"

He nodded as he swallowed and then took a sip of his drink.

"Yeah it was good to hang out with the guys."

"And you remember coming into the bar to meet us?" I smiled, "Because all three of you were pretty messy."

He laughed loudly and leaned back in the seat next to me resting his head on the back of the couch.

"I think so, why? Did I do anything embarrassing?" he turned his head to look at me.

I shrugged a shoulder and smirked, leaning back on the couch to mirror him. "That depends what you call embarrassing."

He laughed again then his face suddenly grew serious. "I remember everything, Bella. I remember how hot you looked dancing when we got there. And I remember wanting to hold you and kiss you and yes, I remember lying on the couch with you cuddled into my side."

His eyes had grown dark and intense as he spoke and he turned his body and leaned in towards me slowly. My breath hitched as he raised his hand and cupped my cheek in his palm. Then he closed the distance between us and pressed his lips lightly to mine.

He kissed me again, a little harder and moved his hand to the back of my neck threading his fingers under my hair, his tongue darting out to touch my bottom lip. He tilted his head slightly then kissed me again deeper, our tongues meeting softly. A quiet groan rumbled through his chest and I could feel it vibrate through my hands which I had unknowingly placed on his chest. His fingers seemed to grip into my hair a little tighter as our kiss became a little more urgent. My brain was growing a little fuzzy and I rubbed my thighs together unconsciously as Edward's other hand slipped around my side, just below my breast, slowly working its way up.

I knew if I didn't stop this it would escalate into something more and I just wanted that one answer before I finally gave in. I forced myself to slow the kiss down, pulling back slightly and pressing a couple of soft kisses to his open mouth.

His eyes opened and he smiled sweetly at me, both of us panting slightly.

_It's now or never_, I thought to myself.

"Edward, what made you change your mind about me?"

His brow furrowed and his eyes flickered around my face, "what do you mean?" he asked as he gently pushed a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"Well, when you first came back, you couldn't even be in the same room as me, now we're making out on your couch," I waved my hand between us to emphasize.

He dropped his hand and smiled wryly, shaking his head and looking at a spot over my shoulder, his mouth opened a couple of times as though he was about to speak but he hesitated.

"Bella..." he started. "I'm an asshole."

He shook his head again as though he just couldn't believe what he was about to say, I waited patiently, not knowing what to say.

"You know I saw you sing that night." he said and I nodded, we'd already established that. "Well, I was so captivated by your voice, by you. You were amazing you know that?"

I huffed out a laugh, it was a rough night and I'm sure my singing wasn't that great.

"You were!" he assured me. "And you were so beautiful, and innocent." He ran his hand across my shoulder and his eyes followed his touch. "I thought about you a lot while I was away," his voice grew quiet and vulnerable. "Wondering what happened to you, where you went, what you were doing. And I vowed that I'd come back and meet you." He looked back up at me, his green eyes so sincere, "But when I got here you had changed, I mean, you looked the same but yet totally different. I can't explain it, it's like you grew up and I was so mad that I had missed it. And that maybe you weren't the same, you are so sexy and confident and it surprised me, and I didn't know what to do about it."

I smiled, "I was only eighteen Edward. I hadn't lived." I brought both my hands up to his face and held it between my palms staring into his bright green eyes, "You already know my story, but really, I'm still the same girl I was back then. My tattoos and the fact that I like everything black are just part of my evolution. They remind me of things that I've overcome and that I am comfortable with myself the way I am." I sighed, "We've all gotta grow up sometime."

He smiled softly and nodded, "I'm beginning to realize that. Emmett told me the same thing, you know," he chuckled quietly. "I know there is something there between us, just listen when we play together. I've never had that kind of connection with anyone before." He said seriously. "And... I uh... kinda like the way you look now," he smiled sheepishly.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his, my hands sliding back into his hair. His mouth opened for me instantly, kissing me passionately before pulling away slightly.

"And I really like kissing you too," he said against my mouth making me grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Songs from this chapter: <strong>

**This Love - Pantera  
><strong>**www youtube com/ watch?v=tymWpEU8wpM**

**Unwritten - Natasha Bedingfield  
><strong>**youtu be/ b7k0a5hYnSI**

**Just Like Heaven - The Cure  
><strong>**www youtube com/ watch?v=n3nPiBai66M&ob=av2n**

**Oh I forgot to mention at the top that I now have a Facebook group, the link is on my profile, come join if you want!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N-**

**Hi! I know it's been a long time, and I apologise. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it! I promise I haven't abandoned this story, life has just been kinda hectic.**

**Special thanks to Dolly Reader and Mary Kitty Masen for all their help. Love you guys!**

**Thanks to everyone who voted for me in the Fic of the Week poll over at The Lemonade Stand last week! ( tehlemonade dot net ) And welcome to anyone who rocked on over from there!**

**Enjoy!**

**Nat**

**xx**

**~Bella~**

Edward pointed a tiny remote at an iPod dock across the room and instantly Jim Morrison's deep voice enveloped us. It was intense; the feeling of Edward's mouth on mine combined with the sexy sounds of _Light Your Fire_, turned me into mush.

It wasn't long before I had his shirt back off. He didn't seem to mind. For a pianist, who I was guessing did a lot of sitting down in his line of work; he was in pretty good shape. His chest was hard and his stomach flat. His skin was so warm. I tried to memorize the way he felt, not sure when I'd get another opportunity and I wanted to make the most of it.

"You know, it's only fair that you take your shirt off too," he said against my lips.

"Really?" I smiled, "well I wouldn't want to be unfair, now would I?"

He grinned as his hands crept to the bottom of my shirt. His fingers grazed my skin as he lifted it up my body and over my head, I gasped as he dragged his palms lightly back down the bare skin of my sides after he'd thrown it behind him. He leaned back and took me in, his eyes lingering on some of my ink before moving on to my chest.

"Breathtaking," he breathed as his gaze met mine.

I tried not to blush, but it was kind of hard not to, his eyes were so honest.

He leaned forward and ran his nose across my cheek, making a beeline for my ear, where he took my lobe in between his lips and sucked. I moaned quietly, his mouth was hot and wet as he sucked the skin below my ear. I shivered when he hit a sensitive spot.

We kissed, deeply, slowly, Edward's hands just skimming the bottom of my ribs, and making their way around my back, exploring, just like I had done to him.

"Shall we move to the bedroom?" His voice was gravelly and quiet and his eyes were uncertain.

I nodded and rose from my spot on the couch; it would definitely be more comfortable on the bed.

I probably should have been freaked out about how quickly I was about to jump into bed with him. Honestly, I wasn't really thinking about much at all at the time.

Except, maybe, getting him naked.

There was something in the way he looked at me, in the way he kissed me and held me so gently in his large hands. He'd even admitted that there was a connection between us. And God knows he was beautiful.

Who wouldn't want to have sex with him?

He took my hand and led the way across the room and around the wall separating his living room with his bedroom. I hummed along with the music, just itching to see what else was on that iPod, but more eager to get to the bed.

He tugged me towards the bed and then dropped to his knees in front of me. His hands came to the button on my jeans, his nimble fingers unclasped it and then slowly dragged the zipper down. He pulled the jeans down and off my legs and then slowly brought his hands back up the back of my legs, around the sides, then towards the front, exploring again. He stopped at edge of my panties, at my inner thigh and looked up at me, his green eyes darker than usual.

I bit my lip as his fingers slipped into my panties and between my legs, meeting my slick skin, rubbing just slightly. I brought my hands to his hair and threaded my fingers through the soft strands anchoring myself in place.

His fingers rubbed me in just the right way, the music combined with Edward's expert touch was making me dizzy. My breathing was shallow; I was sure my legs were going to give way at any moment. He pulled my panties to the side so he could see what he was doing and sped up, giving me just the perfect pressure, bringing me closer and closer to the edge.

"Edward." I moaned his name, his movements faster again and his other hand coming in to join the party, circling my entrance and then slowly, so slowly entering me.

I let go with a loud moan, calling his name again as I came over his hands. He slowed his fingers and I dropped backwards, slumping onto the bed, boneless.

"Bella, I..." he started as he stood and gazed down at me. He didn't continue what he was saying, shaking his head as though he was stuck for words, speechless.

I grinned as I blatantly watched him strip, his jeans and boxers landing with a quiet thump on the floor. When he was naked and his attention completely back on me I worked my panties down my legs, balled them up and threw them at him. He caught them and held them out to inspect them.

"I remember these," he smirked referring to the incident where I practically decorated him like a Christmas tree with my dirty laundry. I laughed loudly in response, I didn't know if these panties were there or not but he'd definitely seen some of my underwear at the time.

Suddenly, he threw them over his shoulder and dove right on top of me, causing me to shriek with surprise. His chest pressed up against mine, my bra the only thing left in the way. I'd forgotten I was still wearing it, so I arched my back, pushing myself harder against him and unclasped it, then pulled it off and dropped it over the edge of the bed.

Edward's mouth descended on my neck, sucking and nipping. He groaned as our bodies rubbed together, the friction delicious. I don't think I had ever felt anything so amazing, we lined up perfectly, and the energy that ran between us when we sang together was back, vibrating all around us.

I hadn't noticed the song finishing, I may have even missed a few, I wasn't sure. A new one was just starting; it was slower, more sensual.

_Something in the way she moves  
><em>_Attracts me like no other lover  
><em>_Something in the way she woos me_

"I love this song," I sighed.

Edward pulled back and looked me in the eye, his eyes still dark, but there was also something else in there, something I couldn't decipher. His gaze flickered around my face for a minute, stopping when his eyes met mine again.

_I don't want to leave her now  
><em>_You know I believe her now_

"Me too." His voice cracking just slightly and his smile was tender.

Edward rolled off me and shuffled through the drawer next to the bed, returning with a foil packet. I stretched and then moved myself onto the bed further, getting comfortable. When he was covered, he followed me, a dark look of lust in his eyes as he crawled up the bed. He ran his hands up my torso to my breasts, his fingers pinching my nipples, tugging, making me writhe and gasp shamelessly.

_Somewhere in her smile she knows  
><em>_That I don't need no other lover  
><em>_Something in her style that shows me_

His mouth was hot as he took my tight nipple in between his lips and sucked. He moaned hungrily sending vibrations right through me, making me shiver all over. I mewed and squirmed and just plain enjoyed the feeling him.

_Don't want to leave her now  
><em>_You know I believe her now_

His mouth. I never would have imagined what his mouth was capable of, but from what he was doing to me, it was beyond anything I had ever experienced before. And when he hummed along with the music into my skin as his wet kisses moved up my body, over my collarbone and up my chin, I thought I was going to combust.

_You're asking me will my love grow  
><em>_I don't know, I don't know  
><em>_You stick around now it may show  
><em>_I don't know, I don't know_

My mind went blank the moment his lips met mine again, his tongue pushing in and exploring my mouth, everything but the feeling of him fading right into the background. His lips pressed hard, then soft, passionate, owning me. His warm body rubbed against mine, cradled between my legs, moving slowly, making me wish he would just move the couple of inches forward and push himself inside of me.

His hands gently ran down my arms, and over my torso. "Bella," he gasped as he pulled back and met my eyes again. The intense look on his face reminding me of the times I used to catch him staring at me from across the bar as I worked.

I couldn't even answer, I was literally stunned speechless as he moved slowly, finally pushing inside. I inhaled loudly, he was bigger than I realized, stretching me, filling me, so slowly. Stopping only when he was all the way in.

He pulled out slowly and then entered me much quicker, a little harder, his breath washing across my face as he started to find his rhythm.

He was quiet, breathing heavily, groaning softly as he rocked into me; I wasn't surprised he wasn't into dirty talk, he was often a man of few words, and quite honestly I couldn't put anything into words right then if I wanted to.

I grasped at his shoulders, down his back, around his waist, never quite finding the right place to put my hands, eventually giving up and gripping the sheets at either side of me.

He ran his hands down my sides to my hips, his fingers digging in but not hurting and changed his angle slightly, his face contorting up at the new sensation. I gasped as he hit just the right spot, my back arching as he brought me higher with every thrust.

_So good. So good._ I was close. I wrapped my legs around him and held on, his hips continuing their constant assault. _So close._ I moaned loudly as my body tensed and came alive at every nerve ending, utter bliss rolling through me, my breath hitched as my orgasm hit me hard making my ears ring and my eyes roll back in my head.

"Bella." Edward dropped his face into my neck. "Bella", his thrusts sped up and became more erratic, his own climax on its way. "Bella," he repeated again roughly.

He grunted with each movement, then lifted his head, and scrunched his eyes up as his whole body shuddered as he came. He groaned loudly his body stilling and then dropped down on top of me, panting.

I gingerly released my legs from around his waist, dropping them unceremoniously back onto the bed, out of breath and sated and a little bit out of it.

Edward collapsing on top of me might have been _almost_ the best feeling ever, except for the not being able to breathe part. It was more what it represented. He'd just blown my mind. Utterly and completely. This man, who had been so hell-bent on disliking me for some strange reason that he had made up in own his head, had made me feel better than anyone ever had.

It was something I couldn't quite fathom; how he'd come a total 180, but I knew I could get over it, he'd explained what was going on, and although I thought it was a tiny bit weird I couldn't deny that I had feelings for him. Even when he was avoiding me I think I had been attracted to him in some way. I think I knew it the day he confronted James, I just didn't want to admit it to myself.

My biggest worry now was knowing that things could be so incredible and yet so temporary. Edward would be leaving me soon, it wasn't long until the wedding and he had a life in Europe that I knew nothing about, that he would eventually have to return to. I shoved that thought into the back of my mind and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him down onto me even more, if it was possible. He was breathing heavily into my neck, his mouth open and his teeth grazing my skin.

He kissed me wetly where my neck met my shoulder and then pulled his head up, looking down at me with a lazy half-smile, his green eyes almost glowing. I smiled back up at him as he opened his mouth to speak, but not finding the right words closed it again. I'd seen him do this a few times before; it was like he couldn't quite find the right thing to say.

"Bella," he finally said as he wound his arms around me and rolled onto his side, taking me with him. His embrace was tight but gentle and I couldn't help but snuggle a little into his chest. "That was amazing."

I nodded in reply. It sure was.

I lay in the circle of his arms, for god knows how long, listening to the music drift around the room. Wondering idly what songs I had missed when I was… otherwise occupied. I was dying to know what else was on Edward's iPod. I always thought you could learn a lot about a person from what their iPod held and how it was organized.

He rubbed his hand softly down the bare skin of my back, leaning his head on top of mine, occasionally dropping sweet kisses into my hair, humming quietly under his breath. It was bliss, never had I been more relaxed.

_Dizzy, I'm so dizzy, my head is spinnin'…_

"Alice," I huffed and quickly sat up as my cell phone ringtone clashed horribly with the song that was playing on the dock. "What the hell does she want?"

_Like a whirlpool, it never ends…_

"Just leave it," Edward grumbled, his arms snaking around my waist trying to pull me back down, his palms sneaking up my chest.

I shook my head, "she'll keep ringing if I don't answer. Trust me, it's easier this way."

I leaned over the edge of the bed and shuffled around looking for my jeans. Thankfully they weren't far. My cell phone was in the pocket and I found it just in time to miss the call. I sat back up on the bed, pulling the sheet up under my arms and leaned against the headboard, the phone in my hand, waiting.

_Dizzy, I'm so dizzy, my head is spinnin'…_

I smiled; I knew she would ring straight back. I slid my finger across the screen to accept the call.

"Hi Alice. What can I do for you?"

"Bella!" she screamed excitedly, "I just wanted to call you because Jazz and I were talking about the bachelor party…"

"What about it? You know I'm not going to tell you anything. Edward and I have it all under control," I answered, glancing over at him, trying to ignore his hot nakedness as he lay on his back, his head turned in my direction, watching me.

"Jazz is worried; he doesn't want to leave the bar alone…"

I cut her off, "Tell Jazz not to stress, Al. I promise we will work something out. When have I ever let you down? Huh?"

I could hear her huff, "I know…"

"Is that all you called me for?" I asked. "Coz I'm kinda busy." I smiled over at Edward as he grinned back at me, bringing his hands up behind his head and lounging into the pillows.

"Oooh what are you and Edward up to? Having yourselves a good time over there?" she asked in a sing-song voice.

"Oh my god, Alice!" I threw my hand over my eyes.

She laughed wildly down the phone, "Bella Swan! I was only joking, but your response says it all. I bet you're naked right now!"

I knew I was blushing, Edward was chuckling quietly next to me; I wasn't sure if he'd heard her or if he could just tell what she was going on about.

"I'm hanging up now, Alice," I groused.

"Okay, bye, Bella Bee!" she chimed.

"Bye, Al. And don't worry, everything is under control," I assured, pulling the phone away from my ear and ending the call before she could bring it up again.

I rubbed my eyes and then peered over at Edward, dropping my hand to the bed. He was smirking back at me, his eyes crinkling up in amusement.

Remembering what she originally called me for, I sighed, knowing we had some work to do. I hadn't completely lied to Alice, but the truth was nothing was officially organized for the joint bachelor/bachelorette party, but it was all in my head and ready to be done.

"What's up?" he asked, reaching out and taking my hand in his.

"The bachelor party," I said simply.

He nodded and then tugged on my arm, pulling me across the bed and helping me lie on top of him. "We'll do it together." He smiled widely, and threaded his fingers through the hair in the back of my head, pulling my face down to his. "...later," he whispered as his lips hungrily met mine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Songs from this chapter:<strong>_

_**Light My Fire by The Doors (playing at the start)  
><strong>_**_ www dot youtube dot com/watch?v=HUm15jxuMvM_**

_**Something by The Beatles  
><strong>_**_ www dot youtube dot com/watch?v=xzkhOmKVW08_**

_**Dizzy****by Vic Reeves and the Wonderstuff (Bella's ringtone for Alice)  
><strong><em> www dot youtube dot comwatch?v=zy-v7np4iGM_**  
><strong>_


End file.
